


Nuevo comienzo

by Stefanyaoi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, nueva tripulacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyaoi/pseuds/Stefanyaoi
Summary: Nunca pensé que en un día cambiaría por complete mi vida destruida por la Guerra de marineford, a veces uno tiene que tener un Nuevo comienzo y este es el mio.! POV Marco





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo por aquí, espero que le guste ^_^:), como siempre one piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Oda-sensei! si one piece me perteneciera Marco seria nakama de Luffy y ace y shirohige estarían vivos :(>:(
> 
> Tambien esta historia mia se encuentra en Fanfiction aqui les dejo en link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12507755/1/Nuevo-Comienzo

Veo las tumbas con tristeza y anhelo, recuerdo cuando mi padre y hermano cayeron en la guerra de MarineFord y de como mi mundo se vino abajo, a pesar de que era el capitan de los restantes tripulacion de Barbablanca, padre me entreno para eso, pero desde la batalla de la venganza contra el que se hace llamar Barbanegra, sufrimos una derrota aplastante llegando al punto de separarnos, cada uno agarro su camino, algunos permanecieron unidos, otros formaron sus propios equipos, pero que queda para mi-. levanto la vista hacia el cielo tratando de evitar que los recuerdos vinieran a la mente, me siento solo y sin un lugar al cual pertenecer

-Desearía volver al tiempo y poder cambiar todo- dije con anhelo 

.-pero se que no podre cambiar lo que paso, solo espero que mis hermanos y hermanas en donde quieran que estén se cuiden, perdón padre te he decepcionado-.

Volví a decir y me tiro al suelo a llorar por toda la familia que perdí, derrepente una sombra se cierne sobre mi, me preparo para luchar, pero cuando voltee a ver quien interrumpe mi momento de dolor, cual fue mi sorpresa que veo a un joven de la misma edad de Ace, con los cabellos rubios y una gabardina negra con camisa y pantalón azul y una gran cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de Copa con gloves azules, me miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad, en su mano cargaba unas flores, se sienta a mi lado y deja las flores en el medio de las tumbas de padre y ace, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, entonces con curiosidad le pregunto

-Quien eres tu yoi?-dije con voz seria, el joven a mi lado se empieza a reír y dice

\- Mi nombre es Sabo, segundo al mando del ejercito revolucionario, y hermano de ace y luffy-. dijo con orgullo

-QUEEEE?-dije con sorpresa- imposible Ace hablo de un 3er hermano pero no nos decía el nombre, y nos decía que murió hace años, así que eras tu yoi, pero como sigues vivo-?. pregunte con curiosidad

-Si me imagino que no hablaba mucho de mi, es que cuando era pequeño sufrí un accidente un tenriuyubito disparo a mi bote y perdí la memoria y fui rescatado por el ejercito revolucionario, no sabia quien era, todos mis recuerdos vinieron de golpe al ver la muerte de Ace en el periódico-. se quedo un momento en silencio y con voz llorosa y triste me dijo

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano y gracias por proteger a luffy- me dijo sonriendo con los ojos aguados  
-hicistes algo que yo no pude hacer- dijo Sabo

-De nada Yoi, de hecho en donde estará el hermano pequeño de ace, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba siendo llevado en un submarino tras terminar la guerra de Marineford -dije con curiosidad

-Se que esta en una isla después de Dressrosa recuperándose, mi hermano se volvió mas fuerte tras vencer a don flamingo-.

-Queee? venció a don flamingo yoi?? pregunte sorprendido

-Si así es, ese es mi hermano pequeño, tengo ya la voluntad de Ace lo seguiré y protegeré a luffy-.dijo con seguridad y de su mano salio una pequeña flama

-Tienes la fruta de ace-dije con nostalgia tras ver la llama, me hace acordarme a el, si te soy sincero no se que voy hacer a partir de ahora yoi- dije con tristeza

-Me quieres acompañar a ver a mi hermano-?. me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa-a Luffy no le importara y necesito verlo antes de partir a la base del ejercito revolucionario otra vez- dijo

-que opinas vienes o no?-.Dijo con impaciencia

No se porque algo me insto a seguirle así que voz tranquila dije.- Te acompaño yoii- me levanto y vuelvo a ver las tumbas y con voz queda y segura dijo.

\- Ace, padre, los amo mucho seguiré viviendo por ustedes y por mis hermanos y hermanas, sere feliz y no se preocupen nuestra familia estará a salvo a pesar de que ya no estamos juntos, seguro que sera un tiempo que no vuelva, pero volveré y les contare nuevas historias los quiero-. y con un movimiento de cabeza, sigo a Sabo, el cual antes de irse hace una reverencia y dice

-Barbablanca-san, gracias por cuidar a mi hermano, le distes una familia y estoy mas que agradecido de por vida-. voltea a ver la tumba de ace y dice

\- Hermano, siempre me acordare de los momentos que pasamos cuando eramos pequeños, puedes descansar en paz, seguiré tu legado y protegeré a nuestro hermano pequeño, no lo abandonare no de nuevo, me hubiera gustado verte vivo, te quiero hermano siempre estarás en mi corazón-. y con una movimiento de cabeza nos vamos y veo que Sabo silva fuertemente y a los lejos viene una bandana de cuervos grandes negros con curiosidad volteo a mirarlo y le pregunto

-Nos vamos en eso yoii?-pregunte temeroso., Sabo me mira con curiosidad y le dijo

-Tengo una fruta del diablo Zoan mitológica soy Marcos " El fenix" yoi-. y de la nada de mi espalda sale unas alas en llamas azules y amarillo, veo a Sabo riéndose, el se sube en sus cuervos y yo levanto vuelo y juntos volamos hacia donde se encuentra mugiwara, nos llevara días llegar hacia alla, pero siento que va a cambiar mi vida, con eso partimos hacia nuestro próximo destino.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pensé que en un día cambiaría por complete mi vida destruida por la Guerra de marineford, a veces uno tiene que tener un Nuevo comienzo y este es el mio.! POV Marco

Viajamos durante 3 días sin descansar para llegar a donde se encontraban los mugiwaras, mientras viajábamos fui conociendo mas a Sabo el cual me estaba contando historias de su infancia con Ace y Luffy en la isla donde crecieron y las aventuras que vivieron y yo no pude evitar reírme durante todo el camino y yo a cambio le conté la historia de como era ace cuando se unió a los piratas Barbablanca, fue genial hablar con alguien que también había conocido Ace y también me contó lo que paso en Dressrosa, decir que me quede sorprendido es poco, yo no sabia lo que luffy era capaz de hacer para salvar a sus amigos y nakamas, derrepente me vino un recuerdo de como luffy llego a marineford para rescatar a Ace y las palabras que padre me dijo de cuidar a mugiwara y protegerlo ya que era lo único que quedaba de Ace, a la madrugada del siguiente día, vemos el barco de los mugiwaras navegando, la nave era pequeña a comparación del moby dick, veo a Sabo bajando hacia el barco y veo que salta la cubierta, yo hago lo mismo y caigo a su lado, volteo a ver el barco, se ve cómodo y agradable aunque mas pequeño, derrepente frente a mi veo a un esqueleto viviente mirándonos y dice

-Yohooo quienes son ustedes caballeros yohooo- dijo con alegría y precaución,

-Busco a luffy, me llamo Sabo y este que esta a mi lado es marco antiguo comandante de barbablanca quien eres tu?-dijo con entusiasmo 

-Me Llamo brook, soy el músico de la tripulación yohoooo, ya llamo a luffy-san- 

Y se fue caminando a despertar a la tripulación, Sabo y yo nos quedamos quietos en nuestro lugar y vemos que brook saca un violin y empieza a tocar música ruidosa y derrepente las puertas se abren y sale toda la tripulación quejándose del ruido

-Que pasa Brook-. dijo un narizón despierto y quejándose el cual nos voltea a ver- quienes son ustedes?

-Conocen a Luffy-san-. dijo con alegría pero sin bajar la guardia

-oee luffy te buscan-. grita fuertemente, de adentro sale mugiwara con su sombrero en la cabeza medio dormido

-Que pasa Usopp?-. pregunta aun medio dormido

-Luffy-san están preguntado por ti-dice brook y nos señala a nosotros, veo que mugiwara abre bastante los ojos los cuales empieza brillar y fuertemente grita

-SABOOOOOO- y con un disparo se lanza hacia su hermano el cual lo abraza fuertemente

-oe Luffy me hacías falta hermanito-dijo Sabo abrazándolo, Veo a toda la tripulación reunida y cual fue mi sorpresa a ver a Jimbe entre ellos, el cual abre los ojos y grita

-Marco-. y me abraza con cariño tranquilo de ver a una cara conocida

-Jimbe no sabia que eras parte de los mugiwaras yoii-. dijo con curiosidad

-Etto disculpen nos pueden decir que esta pasando aquí?-dijo una peli naranja

Luffy suelta a Sabo y me voltea a ver sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y dice  
\- Nakama de Ace  
-hermano de Ace- dijo con un movimiento de cabeza y luego siento unos brazos atrapándome y mugiwara dice- gracias por protegerme-.


	3. Capitulo 3

Luffy se despega y ve a su tripulación

\- Chicos, este es mi otro hermano mayor Sabo y el que esta a su lado es marco, nakama de ace y comandante de la tripulación de barbablanca con alegría

-Luffy no sabíamos que tenias otro hermano a parte de Ace-dijo la pelinaranja

-Pues si lo tengo nami, solo que perdió la memoria y la recupero con la muerte de ace-dijo luffy con tristeza

-Perdóname hermanito- y Sabo lo abraza fuertemente y empiezan a llorar juntos.

-Buenos es hora de las presentaciones-dijo luffy secándose los ojos

-Hola me llamo Nami soy la navegadora de este idiota- dijo la pelinaranja con cariño mirando a luffy

-Me llamo Robin, soy la arqueóloga, un gusto en conocerte marco-san, dijo la pelinegra

-Me llamo Zoro soy el primer oficial- hizo con movimiento de cabeza el peliverde

-Me llamo Sanji soy el cocinero de la tripulación-dijo el rubio con un cigarro en la boca

Me hace acordarme de Thatch- pensé con melancolía

-Me llamo Chopper soy el medico de la tripulación-dijo el alegre reno

-Me llamo Franky soy el carpintero del suuuper sunny- dijo el cybord

\- Yo me llamo brook soy el músico yohooooo- dijo el esqueleto que nos recibió

-Me llamo Usopp soy el tirador de la tripulación-dijo el nariz larga

-Yo soy Jimbe soy el timonel de la tripulación-dijo con cariño mirándome y luego a Sabo

Sabo se dirige a todos y dice

\- muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano pequeño, espero que lo sigan haciendo-, se que puede ser un dolor de cabeza- dijo con reverencia

-Bueno vine a ver como estaba mi hermano, luffy te tengo que dar algo-dijo Sabo de su gabardina saca una viver card y se lo da a luffy

-Esta es mi viver card y yo ya tengo la tuya-dice Sabo y muestra la otro viver card la cual apunta a luffy, con vos suave mira a ver a luffy el cual tiene los ojos grandes y aguados

-Se que te hace acordarte de Ace, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré con mi vida, no estas solos hermano a pesar de que ande con los revolucionario siempre vendré a ti cuando me necesites y cuidare tu espalda es mi trabajo como tu hermano mayor-Sabo mira hacia luffy el cual esta llorando y abraza a Sabo con todas sus fuerzas

-Ace nos esta cuidando desde arriba-. 

Luffy hagamoslo otra vez- dijo Sabo acariciándole el cabello a luffy y dándole un beso en la frente

-Que quieres decir Sabo?-dijo luffy tratando de limpiar las lagrimas

-Esto- de la espalda saca un bolso el cual tiene 3 tazas pequeñas de sake negras y saca una botella

\- Te acuerdas luffy-. dijo Sabo mirando la tazas

-Si Sabo-. dijo luffy con melancolía.

Todo el mundo en el barco se quedan callado y veo que se alejan para darles privacidad, yo también hago lo mismo y me coloco al lado de jimbe y veo todo y siento un dolor en el pecho al ver la escena frente a mi


	4. Capitulo 4

Luffy y Sabo se sientan en el piso y colocaron las 3 tazas de sake en el suelo y las llenaron con sake, intercambiaron las tazas y sabo con voz clara dice

-Vivamos sin arrepentimiento, a partir de hoy-dijo Sabo mirando a luffy con los ojos brillantes y alegres

-Seguiremos siendo-dijo luffy y los dos al mismo tiempo gritaron

-HERMANOS-dijeron ambos levantaron las tazas la chocaron y bebieron

Veo la taza que falta y me hizo acordarme de ace

-Deberías estar aquí ace yoii- Pense con tristeza y no se si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver a Ace agachado junto a sus hermanos mirándolos con amor, cariño, anhelo y melancolía, agarra la taza, la choca con la de sus dos hermanos y la bebe, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, les sonríe a sus dos hermanos y luego desaparece, Sacudo la cabeza y volteo a mira a los dos hermanos abrazándose y veo que Sabo voltea haber la tercera taza y la ve vacía

-Luffy la taza esta vacía- grito sorprendido y todos nos acercamos haber y es verdad que la taza estaba vacía, volteo a ver a luffy el cual esta mirando la taza vacía y con voz tranquila le dice a Sabo

-Me pareció sentir a Ace a nuestro lado al hacer el brindis-Dijo luffy mirando hacia la taza de Ace

-Es imposible luffy ambos... sabemos que ace esta muerto- dijo Sabo con los ojos aguados

-Lo se Sabo pero sentí que ace estaba a nuestro lado al hacer el brindis-.

-Te creo hermano, quizás Ace bajo con nosotros para hacer el brindis para que nuestro lazo este mas fuerte, eso explicaría la taza vacía-. dijo Sabo en ese momento dije

-Sabo, luffy no esta loco a mi también me pareció haber visto a ace agachándose para el brindis yoii-

-Enserio Marco?- me pregunto Sabo

-Si yoii- dije con seguridad

Derrepente Sanji dice

-bueno parece que ya no vamos a volver a dormir que les parece si voy comenzando ha cocinar el desayuno, total ya esta amaneciendo-. Volteo a mirar el cielo y de hecho esta empezando a aclarar

-Mucha carne Sanji shishishishi- Dijo luffy con la baba saliendo de la boca-.

-Si si-. con un movimiento de cabeza va hacia la cocina y cierra la puerta 

-Oee Sabo te vas quedar muchos días verdad?- Dijo luffy con los ojos brillando y saltando con la tristeza olvidada

-Solo hoy para el desayuno luffy, tengo que volver a la guarida del ejercito revolucionario ya he pasado muchos días afuera y Dragon-san me debe de estar esperando para la información de Dressrosa, si por mi fuera me quedaría mas tiempo-. Dijo Sabo con tristeza

-Oh bueno, y tu cabeza de piña que haces aquí?-dijo luffy volteando a mirarme

-Itai Saboo porque me golpeas-dijo luffy sobándose la cabeza

\- se respetuoso luffy- dijo Sabo tocándose el puente de la nariz

-Esta bien yoii me hace acordarme de ace y mi nombre es Marco, en realidad mugiwara, Sabo me encontró en la tumba de padre y Ace y me dijo que lo acompañara a verte, aunque no me dijo nada que se tenia que volver a ir yoii- Dije con un aura asesina y cruzando los brazos, Veo a los restos de la tripulación iendose a sus cuartos a cambiar ya que están en pijama y en la cubierta nos quedamos luffy,jimbe, Sabo y yo

-En realidad luffy te quería pedir un favor-dijo Sabo

-Dime - dijo luffy mirándole a los ojos a su hermano

-Marco se puede quedar con ustedes un tiempo?- pregunto Sabo viéndome de reojo

-oe Sabo por eso me dijiste que te acompañara yoii-dije mirándolo con ojos de pereza

-Gomene Marco, pero si te decía el motivo sabia que no ivas a querer venir-dijo con Sabo mirándome con una sonrisa similar a la de Ace

-Eres igual a Ace yoi, siempre haciendo bromas-. dije con pereza

-No hay problema Sabo shishishi, preguntemosle a la tripulación en el desayuno-dijo luffy con Alegría

-Gracias hermano-Dijo Sabo con un sonrisa y viéndome

-Tsch-Dije volteando la cara, veo a jimbe que me mira fijamente y me hace seña para que lo acompañe a un sitio apartado, con un movimiento de cabeza me despido de los hermanos y sigo a Jimbei que me lleva a una habitación donde alrededor es una pecera gigante con muebles alrededor y en el centro era un ducto de comida

-Ace y a Thatch les hubiera gustado esto, seguro que se quedarían allí pegados todo el día yoi- empiezo a reír con melancolía, miro a jimbe.

\- de que querías hablar conmigo yoii?-. pregunte

-Marco que paso con los restos de la tripulación de barbablanca?, la ultima vez que escuche de ustedes fue hace 1 año en la batalla de la venganza contra barbanegra, y después no supe mas de ustedes-. pregunto jimbe,mirándome con preocupación y culpa

\- En realidad jimbe, como sabras sufrimos una derrota fea, perdí a mas hermanos y hermanas y solo por una venganza yoi-.dijo con ganas de llorar, recordando los gritos de dolor de sus hermanos e hermanas

\- Los decepcione jimbe, si tan solo no fuera débil, ellos seguirían con vida, Vista, Namur, Izo, Haruta, Jozu,Atmos, Rakuyo,Blamenco,Blenheim,Kingdew y yo somos los únicos que quedan vivos de los 16 comandantes de Ojashi, todos los demás los fuimos perdiendo a cada uno en la batalla contra barbanegra yoii. 

-Fui débil y por eso perdí, después de la batalla no aguantamos estar mas juntos cada quien se fue por su lado formando sus propios equipos he hicimos un juramento que si uno necesitaba ayuda del otro estaríamos allí, muchos quisieron venir conmigo, pero los rechace debido a que fue mi culpa que muchos murieran, no fui un buen capitán a la final me fui solo, pase 1 año dando vueltas por las islas en mi forma de fénix nunca pasaba tiempo suficiente en la misma, hasta hace 5 días que llegue hacia la tumba de padre y ace, allí me quede hasta el hermano de Ace vino a mi rescate, en realidad vino a dejar unas flores y ofrecer sus respetos yoi, yo no sabia quien era el hasta que se presento como hermano de Ace y luffy, y sabias yoi tiene la fruta de ace, cuando vi otras vez la misma flama, me di cuenta que sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado, ya que mi familia era barbablanca durante muchos años, entonces Sabo me pregunto que si quería venir con el a ver a luffy y bueno aquí estamos yoi-.

Termine mi historia y siento unos brazos alrededor mio levanto la cara y es jimbe el que me abraza, tanta calidez que no aguante mas y seguí llorando, por la familia que perdí, por mi soledad, por padre y ace, por primera vez desde la muerte de padre y ace me siento feliz


	5. capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno creo que este es mi capitulo mas largo que he escrito de esta historia, no soy buena narrando batallas, pero espero que les guste :) ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Canción"
> 
> ""Pensamientos"
> 
> "Flash Back"
> 
> "Fin del Flash Back"

Despues de uno minutos abrazados, jimbe me aparta suavamente y me mira con dolor y culpa

-Perdóname por no estar a su lado en la lucha con barbanegra, marco-Dijo Jimbe

-No hay problema jimbe, si hubieras estados hay quizás también te hubiéramos perdido yoii-Dije limpiándome las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

-Oe jimbe que haces aquí con los mugiwaras yoi?-Pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas y mirándolo con curiosidad

-En realidad aun no estoy con los mugiwaras, aunque espero serlo pronto, pero la verdad es que estoy yendo con ellos para ocupar los asuntos que tengo con BigMom, para   
poder liberar a mi pueblo e su control, por eso luffy-kun se ofreció ayudarme-dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo

-Pero jimbe sabes que para salir de su tripulación es muy difícil y puede ocasionar la muerte a todo aquel que se salga,no aguantaría que algo le pasara a mi hermano, sabes que sus castigos son duros yoi-Dije con precaución y miedo por el

-No te preocupes marco, no estoy solo los mugiwaras van ayudarme, confió en ellos, nunca rompen su palabra, ademas ellos irían hasta el fin del mundo por sus nakamas -.dijo con sabiduría

-Yo también te voy ayudar yoi-dije con voz tranquila y serena y jimbe se pone a reír y me dice

-Yo se que me ayudaras-. y me sonríe con cariño  
Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando, hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece la navegante diciendo

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero la comida esta lista, tienen que llegar antes de luffy acabe con toda la comida- Dice La pelinaranja que si mal no recuerdo se llama Nami 

-No hay ningún problema Nami-San-dijo jimbe.- Vamos Marco ese niño es capaz de comerse toda la comida-.

-Tiene razón marco, nuestro capitán es un pozo negro sin fondo-dice nami riéndose, no me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo

-Jajaja no me sorprende Ace era igual un pozo sin fondo me acuerdo que nuestro antiguo cocinero se quedo sorprendido cuando se entero la cantidad de comida que comía y aun seguía con hambre yoi-dije con melancolía pensando ese momento cómico y tan lejano, siento unos brazo alrededor de mi y veo que nami me abraza y me dice

-No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hicistes por luffy, hicistes algo que nosotros no pudimos hacer, estamos en deuda contigo, perdón por el abrazo no pude evitarlo-dijo apenada y con una sonrisa le devuelvo el abrazo y le dijo 

-No hay nada que agradecer, nami yoi-. veo a jimbe mirándonos desde la puerta con una sonrisa paternal y feliz

-Eres mas que bienvenido a estar aquí-dio nami con una sonrisa- bueno vamonos a la cocina-.

Juntos los tres nos dirijimos hacia la cocina y cuando entramos veo una mesa llena de comida y toda la tripulación sentada comiendo. cuando oyen la puerta abrirse veo un montón de ojos viéndonos y siguen comiendo, nami se sienta a lado de robin, jimbe al lado de chopper y la única silla que queda esta al lado de la de Sabo, me siento y empezamos a comer, mientras como me doy cuenta de cuan divertido se ven cuando están todos juntos, tenia tiempo que no sentía un ambiente así tan familiar

-La comida es deliciosa yoi, tenia tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno yoi- veo a Sanji que me sonríe y dice

-Me alegro que te guste marco, te queremos decir algo de parte de todos- dijo con voz alta y derrepente el ambiente se queda en silencio y siento 8 pares de ojo viéndome

-Gracias por proteger y cuidar a nuestro capitán en la batalla de marineford, estamos agradecidos contigo- Me dijo Sanji, y veo alrededor y todos me sonríe afirmando lo que dice Sanji

-No fue nada yoi-dije con pereza, Sanji me sonríe y las risas y la bulla volvió a la mesa, y luffy vuelve a llamar la atención de todos después de tragar un pedazo de carne completo y dice con voz seria

-Chicos están de acuerdo a que Marco se quede con nosotros por un tiempo? no tiene a donde ir y Sabo vuelve al ejercito revolucionario-. dijo luffy

Veo a Sabo que me voltea a mirar con seguridad, me siento nervioso, no sabia que iba a pasar si me iban aceptar quedarme aquí por un tiempo-. Derrepente escucho a toda la tripulación diciendo en voz alta

-Claro que se puede quedar- Y todo el mundo se empieza a reír

-Ya es oficial marco shishishishi, bienvenido a la tripulación-. dijo luffy sonriente y todos levantaron la jarras de cervezas

-Esperen yoi, no me puedo comprometer con ustedes al 100% fue a mi padre que le jure la lealtad no a ustedes yoi-Dije con pereza y voz seria. El ambiente se vuelve tenso y veo que el primer oficial dice

-Sabemos que eres fiel a barbablanca, pero no somos ellos acuérdate de eso, ademas que no eres un nakama, estas temporal con nosotros-Dijo Zoro con voz seria y bebiendo la cerveza

-Marco-san, no tenemos el derecho a decirte que escojas entre uno o el otro, eres nuestro invitado, si quieres ser nuestro nakama estamos con los brazos abiertos, como dice Zoro-san no somos barbablanca, nos apoyamos mutuamente, no te vamos a esforzar, simplemente has lo que creas que es correcto-me dijo robin sonriente 

Siguió comiendo su comida, veo que todos volvieron a su comidas y el ambiente se volvió silencioso y sin risas, derrepente siento la imperiosa necesidad de disculparme por mis duras palabras 

-Perdonen mi comportamiento yoi, es que lo de mi padre y Ace me afecto demasiado, no me puedo comprometer con ustedes al 100%, pero les ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dije mirando hacia la mesa en general veo que todos me miran y luego sonríen y dicen

-Te perdonamos-. y el ambiente tenso se disuelve y vuelve el mismo ambiente cálido y lleno de risas, derrepente brook dice

-Que tal una canción para subir los ánimos yohooo- 

Saca su violin empieza a tocar una canción que me hes conocida, y veo a todo el mundo cantando menos a Sabo que no sabia la canción, la cual dice así

"Yohoo-yohooo! Yohoo-yohooo! Yohoo-yohoo! Yohoo yohoo!  
Probaremos sake de binks, Junto a las olas del mar  
Al cantar y a navegar muy lejos del lugar, Al probar ese licor  
Yo me voy a alegrar, Difrutar y dibujar esferas de cristal  
Sayonara a mi ciudad a ese puerto en que naci  
Al cantar y al ancho mar ven pajaros volar grandes olas surgiran  
De oro y plata las veras, al cantar y sin parar podemos navegar  
Tomaremos Sake de binks hasta verle el final  
Sin durar nos hará Piratas de verdad."

En ese momento todos cantamos la canción y cuando me doy cuenta ya la estoy cantando y veo a los demás cantando abrazándose y aplaudiendo, chopper y Franky haciendo cara con los palillos y sigo cantando con todo la alegría que puedo reunir, tal vez solo tal vez pueda tener una nueva familia y sigo cantando

"Nuestro barco se hundirá perderemos nuestro hogar  
En verdad el partira no volvera jamas, la tormenta llegara con su gran autoridad  
Al bailar y sin dudar se mueve sin piedad, si te rindes no seras orgulloso capitan  
Vamos ya tu podras si insistes triunfaras  
Yohoo-yohooo!, Yohoo-yohoo! Yohoo-Yohoo!, Yohoo- Yohoo!  
Bebere Sake de binks y mis sueños volveran, los vere al anochecer  
Mi vida alegraran, las estrellas brillaran con la luna recordar  
Sin olvidar que nos dira "Los vamos a Cuidar"  
Tomaremos sake de binks y saldremos a cantar, sonara nuestra cancion  
Directo al mas alla, con los mares viajaras con piratas me veras  
Diversion con emocion que el sake nos dara  
Yohoo- yohoo!, Yohoo-Yohoo!, Yohoo-Yohoo!, Yohoo-Yohoo!."

Al terminar la canción veo a todo el mundo sonriendo y por un momento vuelvo al pasado y a mi alrededor en vez de los mugiwaras, veo a padre, Ace. Thatch y a mis hermanos e hermanas cantando la canción,todos vivos y riéndose sin ningún daño ni dolor, derrepente todo se oscurece y las risas mueren y vuelven a mi mente la escena de marineford y veo el cuerpo de padre y ace sin vida, después aparecen todos mis hermanos y hermanas que cayeron en la batalla de la venganza contra barbanegra, me cuesta respirar y me consumo en mi dolor, los gritos de dolor no se apartaron de mi mente y derrepente siento que alguien me llama por mi nombre, toda la sangre se desvanece y vuelvo a la realidad, cuando volteo es Sabo que me toca el hombro y me pregunta

-Oe Marco estas bien?, derrepente te pusistes pálido, que tienes?- me pregunto con preocupación y veo a jimbe frunciendo el ceño y a todos los mugiwaras viéndome con curiosidad 

-No es nada yoi-.dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Si me disculpan me tengo que retirar-. 

Rápidamente salgo de la cocina y me transformo en mi forma fénix, escucho alguien llamando mi nombre pero no paro y me subo hacia el puesto de vigía y me quedo mirando hacia el horizonte, el viento meciendo mis plumas, me siento mas relajado y me permito volver a mis recuerdos cuando todos vivían, recuerdo la primera vez que me encontré con padre, fue el mejor día de mi podrida existencia, donde pase a estar solo a ser querido por una figura paterna, después poco se fueron agregando mis hermanos e hermanas, recuerdo cuando Thatch llego por primera vez, al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que thatch era chistoso y leal, se volvió mi mejor amigo, después llego Ace y nos volvimos un trio, me acuerdo que siempre era la voz de la razón, también me acuerdo cuando ace se metió en la cocina a escondida y Thatch lo saco a patadas,

""-desearía volver a ese tiempo y obligar a ace a no ir al encuentro de Teach""-. Salgo de mis pensamientos 

Y veo que Sabo me hace una sena para que baje, por lo que veo Sabo se va hacia la base otra vez, Bajo volando en mi forma fénix hacia la cubierta y veo a los mugiwaras viéndome con sorpresa, me acorde de que ellos no me han visto en mi forma fénix, excepto luffy el cual me esta mirando con una sonrisa, con un movimiento vuelvo a mi forma humana y volteo a ver Sabo el cual me sonríe y dice en general

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, aunque ya algunos los conocí en Dressrosa, Marco eres el mayor, sera que te puedo dejar a luffy a tu cuidado-. dijo con una sonrisa apenada

-Porque yo yoi?-. pregunte con pereza y curiosidad, de reojo veo a jimbe aguantando la risa y a luffy haciendo pucheros

-Porque tu eres la voz de la razón, y se que ayudaras a mi hermano, te lo pido por favor, cuídalo mucho, es lo único que me queda-. Dijo Sabo con melancolía

-. Lo voy a cuidar yoi, tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi-. dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Marco-. dijo Sabo con una sonrisa, veo que se acerca a nami y le dice

-. Nami estés es el numero de mi den-den mushi, si me necesitan solo llámenme, te lo doy a ti porque se que a luffy se le puede perder-. dijo Sabo y veo a todo el mundo riéndose y a luffy volviendo hacer puchero

-Chicos, cuiden siempre de mi hermano pequeño, confió en ustedes, es normal que un hermano mayor se preocupe por su hermanito menor-. dijo Sabo con una sonrisa y una reverencia, derrepente veo que se acerca a luffy y le da un abrazo, veo a ambos con los ojos aguados, ""No debe ser fácil separarse de nuevo sin saber si se van a volver a ver o no""-. Pienso.

-No llores hermanito, nos volveremos a ver, tengo algo mas para ti, se que sonara muy cursi, pero casi se me olvida dártelo-. y de su bolsillo saca tres collares y le da uno a luffy y explica

-El Hilo del collar son nuestro colores favoritos, rojo para Ace, Azul para mi y Amarillo para ti, en el centro del hilo es una bandera conocida por los tres-. dijo con una sonrisa

-Sabo, esta bandera, era nuestra cuando eramos pequeños-. dijo luffy con sorpresa y veo a todos viendo el collar es una bandera con los huesos cruzados con las iniciales ASL

-Si luffy era nuestra Bandera-. De la bolsa saca otro collar y dice

-Este es para Ace antes de llegar a la base, la colocare en su tumba, siempre seremos los Piratas ASL-. dijo Sabo con melancolía.

\- el collar es irrompible y a prueba de agua, así que no te preocupes-. Veo que luffy se lanza a los brazos de su hermano y le dice

-Sabo me ayudas a colocarlo -. dijo luffy, pude ver que las manos le temblaban

-Claro hermanito-. Dijo con una sonrisa, y le coloca el collar.

\- listo Lu-. dijo con una sonrisa

Veo que se amarra el suyo en su cuello

-Bueno Ya es hora de irme, cuídense-. dijo y con un movimiento de su sombrero, llama a los cuervos y se monta encima de ellos mientras volaba agitaba con la mano y dijo

-Nos vemos pronto-. y con un aleteo vemos que Sabo se va perdiendo en la lejanía hasta que ya no lo vemos mas  
Siento una miradas volteando a mirame y Nami dice

-Bueno mientras te quedas, necesitamos un vigía, esa sera tu posición mientras estas aquí- dijo nami con voz mandona

-No hay problema yoi-. dije tranquilo-. 

Mientras me dirijo al puesto veo, el reno chopper si mal no recuerdo, acercándose a mi con pena

-Disculpe señor fenix, le puedo preguntar algo?, me agacho a su lado y le sonrio y dijo

-Que me quieres preguntar yoi? y puedes llamarme marco-. veo al reno sonriendome con carita tierna

-Sera que me puede llevar en su espalda en su forma de fenix?-. pregunto con pena, me quedo un momento en silencion, nadie me ha pedido esto, ni siquiera ace que tenia una obsesion con mi forma de fenix, veo los ojos de chopper brillando de la emocion y no puedo evitar sonreir.- No hay problema yoi, pero no por ahora, que estoy casando-.le dijo a chopper con voz suave

-Pero marco apenas es temprano- dijo el franco tirador, el cual se para a lado de chopper mirandome preocupado

-Yo lo se yoi, no me quedare dormido pueden estar tranquilos- dijo con pereza, ante de subirme al puesto, Nami nos llama a todos diciendonos

-chicos, estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a la isla Seirin, por lo que hay un pequeño pueblo donde nos podemos abstenernos de provisiones, ya que a pesar de que tengamos todavía, tenemos que reponer, ya que para la isla de Big Mom faltan 1 meses y esta es la ultima isla, antes de llegar a los dominios de Big mom, hay que tener cuidado ya que en esa isla se encuentra una base de la marina-dijo Nami con seriedad.

\- Formare los grupos de quienes van al pueblo y quienes se queda cuidando el sunny, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Marco,Luffy y yo vamos a la isla a reponer lo necesario, el resto se queda aquí cuidando el sunny, les pareces bien chicos?-. pregunta nami con una sonrisa

-SIIIIIII-. todos en General.-.

-Chicos hagan una lista de lo que necesitan ustedes, nosotros vamos y lo compramos cuando vallamos al pueblo- dice robin con una sonrisa 

Veo que cada uno empieza hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitan, así hicieron todos los que se quedaban el barco, después de unos minutos veo que robin tenia en su manos las listas, me voltea a mirar con una sonrisa

-Marco- San, sera que nos puedes avisar cuando lleguemos a la isla porfa- me dijo robin con una sonrisa

-Ok yoi- dije con un movimiento de cabeza, me transformo mis brazos en alas, veo a todo el mundo sorprendido y a Usopp y Chopper con los ojos brillando mirándome

\- SUGOIIII- dicen con emoción los dos

Les sonrió y de un salto me dirijo hasta el puesto de vigía, mientras veo el horizonte, siento una presencia a mi lado es mugiwara 

-Neee Cabeza de Pina, desde que se fue Sabo estas como triste, ocurre algo?- me pregunto Luffy con curiosidad

-Es Marco yoi- dijo con una vena en la frente

-Derecha- dice el mocoso con un movimiento de cabeza

-No es nada yoi simplemente tengo muchos recuerdos en la cabeza es todo

-oe Margo, perdóname por lo que dije en el desayuno, se que era demasiado pronto, pero no pude parar de emocionarme, sabiendo que tengo a mi lado a un nakama de Ace, quiero que te sientas como en casa-.dijo el mocoso con seriedad con su sombrero tampandole los ojos

-Es Marco, ademas se que no lo hicistes con mala intención yoi, pero entiende aun no puedo dejar a ojashi, esa tripulación es mi familia, y por una venganza mía, perdí a mas miembros de mi familia, ustedes me hacen acordarme de ellos, antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre nosotros, yoi-. dijo con voz seria y miro al mocoso el cual me estaba mirando con mucha seriedad

-No queremos remplazar a la tripulación de Shirohige marco, solo quiero que tengas una nueva oportunidad de vivir, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, de hecho toda la tripulación- señalando alrededor de todos los miembros los cuales se estaban riendo de las loqueras de Chopper y Usopp

-Todos nosotros tenemos un pasado triste cada uno tiene una desgracia en sus hombros, Zoro period a su mejor amiga y rival cuando era pequeño. Nami perdió a su madre y trabajo durante años para los piratas de Arlong para salvar a su pueblo. Usopp perdió a su madre de una enfermedad incurable. Sanji tuvo un pasado triste, ya que su padre zeff sacrifico su pierna para liberar a Sanji, Chopper perdió a una persona que era como su padre debido por envenamiento y fue repudiado por su manada tras comer la fruta del diablo, Robin perdió toda su isla ohara, porque sabían mucho del gobierno y con ello su familia, Franky perdió a un mentor que era como su padre, debido a los inventos que el mismo mentor creo por el gobierno y Brook perdió a su tripulación por flechas envenenadas, tuvo que dejar a la mitad de la tripulación atrás por una enfermedad, el resto de la tripulación fueron murieron poco a poco uno por uno el vio como cada uno moría, el único que sobrevivió fue brook por su fruta del diablo quedo prisionero en el triangulo florian durante 50 años, de Jimbe antes de estar con los piratas del sol, fue un esclavo de un tenriyubito y fue rescatado por los piratas del sol vio también como su capitán moría, ademas de que se tuvo que unir a los chichibukai para la protección de su isla y tripulación y yo bueno perdí a Ace en la guerra de MarineFord el cual como bien sabes murió en mis brazos-. dijo Luffy con tristeza y mirándome, no puedo creer que a esta tripulación que se ven tan felices y alegres perdieron algo importante siento simpatía por ellos

-Como hicieron para superarlo yoi?-. pregunto mirando a Luffy el cual sonríe con una sonrisa grande y alegre

-Nos apoyamos mutuamente, nos desahogamos con todos, en la tripulación no hay secreto, a pesar de que todos tuvimos desgracias por el camino cada quien tiene su meta a cumplir, somos una familia cada uno moriría por el otro, siempre que uno necesita ayuda allí estamos para esa persona durante estos dos años que estuvimos separados, aprendimos que nos necesitamos uno al otro y nos hicimos mas fuerte para proteger a nuestra segunda familia que es la tripulación, el pasado siempre seguirá allí Marco, pero nosotros fuimos aprendiendo a dejar todo atrás, eso no quiere decir que olvides a barbablanca y a tus hermanos e hermanas,pero hay que mirar hacia el futuro y vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti marco-. dijo luffy con una sonrisa grande, no pude evitar sonreirle

\- Muchas Gracias mocoso-. dijo con una sonrisa

-Shishishi no hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos los nakamas-.  
A lo lejos veo un punto de tierra

-Llegamos a la isla yoi-. grito desde arriba, veo a todos pegándose a la barandilla sonriendo

-Shishishi aventuras, vamos Marto- y con un salto bajamos los dos

-Es Marco-. dijo con una vena grande en la cabeza-. cuando bajamos veo a todo emocionados viendo la isla y sin querer me doy cuenta que dijo

-Buenos niños, esta isla es cálida, así que no necesitan abrigos, por favor en la isla no se separen, excepto que sea estrictamente necesario y nos veríamos en una hora en el barco están claro, yoi?-. 

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que dije, veo a todos mirándome sorprendidos y Chopper dice

-Te oyes como una mama-.

-Mama marco- Dicen Usopp, Chopper y Luffy

Veo a todo el mundo en general aguantando la risa, los miro con una mirada seria y con una vena latiendo, ""cálmate son solos ninos, todo esta bien""

-Mama Gallina- dice luffy todo sonriente, veo que todos se echaron a reír

-Eres una buena madre marco-. dice Sanji entre risas

-Eres una Supeer madre-. dijo Franky haciendo su típica pose, alrededor todo el mundo me empiezan a decir mama gallina

-Lo que sea yoi, vamos antes de que se haga tarde-. dijo saltando de la cubierta para amarrar el barco

-Si mama-. dicen el grupo que va a isla

\- Ustedes cuiden el barco yoi-. dijo serio a los miembros que se quedaban en el barco.

-.Si mama-. responde a coro

Con una vena latiendo nos dirijimos hacia el pueblo a mi alrededor veo un montón de arboles tan altos que era imposible ver mas haya de ellos a no ser que volaras, atrás mio venia el grupo riéndose, cuando salimos al final del bosque vemos una pequeña aldea donde un montón de gente pasaba, las tiendas abiertas con los vendedores mostrando sus mercancía y a lo lejos veo una base de la marina y cuando veo el montón de gente abotono mi camisa para tapar la marca, volteo y veo que Ussop me mira con curiosidad y pregunta

-Nee marco porque tapas la marca?- veo que el pequeño grupo me voltea a mirar a lo cual suspiro y dijo

-La tapo porque estamos en una isla donde hay una base de la marina, y es preferible que no me reconozcan, ademas de que no se si este pueblo tome bien a los piratas, es por eso que tapo la marca así nadie me va a reconocer, ademas de que esta isla no estaba bajo la protección de ojashi, no me mal entienda estoy orgulloso de llevar la marca de mi padre en el pecho, pero aquí es necesario esconderla, ya que según tengo entendido esta base de la marina pertenece a kizaru-. dije con voz seria

-ohh ya-. dice Ussop, me pongo al frente del grupo 

-Vayan hacer lo que tengan que hacer, es preferible que vayan en pareja si pueden, nos vemos en el barco en 1 hora, no causen desastres, kizaru puede estar en cualquier lado entendido yoi?-. dijo serio lo cual asienten con la cabeza y veo que cada quien se van por su lado, cuando me doy cuenta veo que me toca quedarme con el mocoso

-Vamos yoi-. le dijo a Luffy con un suspiro el cual me sigue emocionado , estamos caminando por unos 20 minutos viendo las mercancías que vendían y Luffy se para y dice

-Nee margo tengo hambre-. dice Luffy mirandome con ojos de cachorro

-Acabaste de comer Luffy-. dijo con un suspiro

-Pero tengo hambre-haciendo pucheros

-Bien vamos a este pequeño sitio para que comas-. dije con pereza

-Yeii gracias margo-. dice emocionado y entra

-Es Marco-. dijo con un suspiro y entro detrás de el, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, y veo que la camarera se acerca y pregunta

-Que desean caballeros?-.

-A mi tráeme una cerveza yoi-. dijo mirándola escribiendo la orden y voltea haber a luffy el cual estaba mirando el menu

-Quiero mucha carne-. Dijo con su voz alegre luffy, dejando el menu a un lado

-Ya su orden viene en camino caballeros-. dijo la camarera con una ligera sonrisa, anotando la orden y se aleja,

-Nos quedamos 10 minutos hablando de como el entreno junto al rey oscuro y las aventuras con su tripulación,mientras esperamos la orden, cuando siento una mirada fija en el otro lado del pequeño restaurante, volteo a ver de reojo y veo a un infante de la marina viendo a Luffy con interés, y el cerebro de guisante no puede sentir la mirada acaso?, salgo de mi mente cuando veo que la camarera llega con nuestra orden, mientras luffy empieza a comer como siempre, tomo un sorbo de mi cerveza y me quedo mirando al infante que no aparta su mirada de luffy, cuando el infante voltea a verme, activo mi haki, para que vea la potencia y retándolo con la mirada a acercarse. El infante de marina se coloca pálido y veo que saca un bebe den den-mushi, comunicando a la base pagando su cuenta y saliendo apurado, volteo a ver a Luffy y le dijo

-Oye mugiwara, sera mejor que nos vallamos yoi-. dijo mirándolo con seriedad

-Porque Marco?-. Pregunto Luffy medio girando la cabeza a un lado

-Solo apúrate-. Dijo mientras me paro y pago la cuenta, como este mocoso puede comer tanto?, igualito a ace yoi-. Tras pagar veo que a las afueras del restaurant veo a una fila de marine acercándose, apurado me acerco a la mesa y me siento, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, parece que Luffy sintió la presencia, saco un pequeño den-den mushi con los colores de los mugiwaras y dice

-Minna escuchen todos-. Dijo Luffy

-Te escuchamos luffy-. dijo Zoro con seriedad desde el barco

-Aquí Sanji y Usopp, que paso capitán?-.

-Dinos capitán-san-. Dijo Robin con otro den den-mushi con Nami a su lado

-La marina sabe que estamos aqui, ya han comprando todo lo de la lista?-. pregunto Luffy con seriedad

-aun no Luffy nos faltan las cosas de Chopper y Franky-. dijo Usopp mirando a todos lados

-Nosotras estamos casi listas, pero aun nos faltan cosas Luffy-. Dijo Nami.

-Escuchen yoi, les habla marco, apúrense en hacerlo a fuera están una fila de la marina donde estamos Luffy y yo, apenas termine diríjanse al barco, lo mas probable es que sepan ya donde esta el barco, tengan cuidado yoi-. dijo Marco y le paso de nuevo el den den-mushi a Luffy, la cara cambia completamente a Luffy

-Escuchen a Marco, diríjanse al barco lo mas pronto que puedan, Zoro dile a los demás que vayan preparando el could burst, Nami aun no se ha recargado el log pose?- pregunto Luffy

-Aun no Luffy, faltan 15 minutos para que se recarge- dijo Nami viendo su log pose en la muñeca

-ok , hagan los que les dije, entendieron?- dijo Luffy

-Entendimos capitán-. dijeron todos al unisono y la comunicación se corta, Luffy guarda su den den-mushi en el bolsillo del pantalón y mira a Marco

-Oe Marco que hacemos?-. pregunto Luffy con el sombrero inclinado

-Luchemos yoi, así le daremos a los demás tiempo para que termine las cosas-. dije con pereza

-Si aparece Kizaru... déjamelo a mi, entendido yoi?- le pregunto con seriedad

-Entendido Marco, vamos a patearles el trasero shishishis-. dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo yoi-. sonrió también, veo que Luffy se termina de meter todo a la boca y sale primero, antes de seguirlo me desabotono la camisa mostrando con orgullo la marca de Ojashi, mientras me preparo para salir escucho la voz del marine diciendo

-Mugiwara no Luffy, estas arrestado-. dijo el teniente de los marines

-Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer? pregunto Luffy con una media sonrisa

-Soy el Teniente Maguire del escuatron 53 de la rama de la marine'-. dijo Maguire  
Derrepente Luffy se encuentra rodeado por muchos marines, sonríe con arrogancia y preparándose para luchar dice

-Je ni creas que me vencerán, después de todo soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas-.dijo Luffy

Viendo desde dentro no me pude evitar pensar en como ha cambiado el hermano de ace, ""no intervendré hasta que sea necesario, muetrame que tienes todo lo necesario para llamarte mi capitán, muéstrame que vio ojashi en ti""-. Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo la lucha no puedo evitar sonreír se ha vuelto mas fuerte

-Tu hermano pequeño tiene fuerza Ace estarías orgulloso de el-. dije en voz baja. cuando derrepente siento un haki que se acerca rápidamente.

-Je parece que saldré antes de lo esperado-. dijo viendo, Kizaru se para frente al grupo de la marine y dice

-Vaya vaya mugiwara, que haces tu aquí? nee-. dijo Kizaru viéndolo con interés

-Esta vez no te dejare escapar-. dijo Kizaru empezando a atacarlo, Luffy al estar rodeado no vio el ataque venia hacia el, antes de el reaccionar salgo del restaurante y le pego una patada a Kizaru con fuerza alejándolo de Luffy y colocando mi espalda pegado a la suya. veo que Luffy me sonríe y me dice

-Tardastes mucho margo-.dijo Luffy con un puchero-. pense que me ibas a dejar solo la diversion-. dijo mientras atacaba aun grupo de marine que se acercaba

-Es Marco, mocoso-. dije sin dejar de ver a Kizaru con una sonrisa arrojante

-Vaya vaya aquí tenemos un comandante de barbablanca, pensé que estaban extintos, nee-. dijo Kizaru viendo a Marco con mas intereses

-Almirante Kizaru, ese no es Marco el fénix?-pregunto el teniente con nerviosismo y miedo

-Je mira mocoso me encargo de Kizaru-. dije con pereza convirtiendo mis brazos en alas sin darle la espalda a Kizaru.

\- Mientras peleo comunícate con los demás y váyanse al barco y partan-. dije con seriedad en voz baja

-No te dejare solo Marco-. Dijo Luffy con seriedad

-Concentrate en tu tripulación ve ahora-. tras decir esto veo que Luffy duda y antes de irse me dice

-Vuelve pronto Nakama de Ace, toma te dejo el den den mushi en caso de emergencia-.Dijo luffy apurado mientras saca su bebe den den mushi y me lo da.

\- Cuídate por favor-. 

-Volveré, Hermano de Ace, si no vuelvo Sabo vendrá por mi cabeza-. dije con una sonrisa mientras guardo el den den mushi en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Vete ahora-. mientras lo veo corriendo veo a un grupo de marines persiguiéndolo con un movimiento de mi ala creo una muralla de fuego separandolo a los marines del hermano pequeño de ace, lo veo desapareciendo a lo lejos


	6. Capitulo 6

-Je parece que alfin estamos solo Almirante Kizaru yoi-. sonriendole arrogantemente y colocandome en posicion de pelea

-es Justo- dijo kizaru

Empezando la pelea kizaru, mientras peleábamos no pude evitar pensar en que daría mi vida por luffy, quizás tenga lo necesario para ser mi capitán. tras pensar eso le doy una patada llena de fuego a kizaru haciéndolo volar unos kilómetros, me paro en el suelo y veo que kizaru se levanta

-No dejare que le hagas dano a mugiwara-. dije con seriedad, mientras kizaru se pone una pose relajada y se ríe

-Porque lo protejes nee? no era miembro del perdedor de Shirohige-. Dijo kizaru con burla

-No hables así de mi padre, no soy ace para estar cayendo en provocaciones, ademas es mi deber mandarlo a la nueva, mi padre lo acepto y Ace lo protegió con su vida, por eso lo cuidare como si fuera Ace, así que no dejare que te acerques a mi hermano pequeño, después de todo el es el hombre que sera el Rey de los Piratas-. dije con rabia

Me acuerdo de las palabras de mis hermanos en MarineFord dándome la fuerza necesaria y con un movimiento vuelo hacia el cielo y veo a kizaru siguiéndome nos vemos frente a frente y de reojo veo que el barco no ha zarpado

-Estúpido cabeza de guisante, le dije que se fuera-. dije preocupado

Derrepente veo unos rayos de luces fuertes dirigido al sunny, rápidamente me transformo en fénix, y sigo a una velocidad rápida, veo que en el barco todos están en su puestos preparados, sorprendidos por los rayos que se acercan, antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento me paro enfrente del barco volviendo a mi forma medio humana, siendo un escudo para el barco, puedo escuchar a todos gritándome, pero los ignoro y me concentro en el ataque, kizaru se para a una distancia prudente y dice

-Esto me recuerda a una escena igualita a la guerra-.

-No dejare que les hagas danos, son mis hermanos después de todos-.grito

Sorprendiendo a todos en el barco,y siento los golpes de los poderes de kizaru, pero gracias a mi fénix no me hago dano, después del ataque, grito, 

-lárguense ahora-. 

Veo el barco volando lejos hasta perderlos de vista. Volteo a ver a kizaru el cual no se ha movido de su sitio, en un movimiento noes encontramos peleando por el cielo, lo único que se veía eran lineas borrosas, duramos un rato nadie nos podía parar

-Pagaras por insultar a mi padre-. y con un movimiento de mi pie la recubro de haki de armadura con mi fuego mezclado, golpeándolo en toda la cara a kizaru mandándolo a volar hacia el agua

\- Esto aun no ha terminado kizaru-. dije mientras veía que se undia y el teniente nado hacia el para sacarlo, después de llegar a la orilla, el teniente dice

-Los sentenciare a muerte-.

-No te acerques otra vez a mis hermanos, después de todo soy un mugiwara y un pirata de shirohige, comunicale esto a todos, Los piratas de Barbablanca protegeremos a los mugiwaras y esta era sera suya, -. 

Entro en mi forma fénix vuelo hacia la dirección del barco, mientras veo de lejos como la isla se va volviendo pequeña.

""Lo hice padre, ace, protegí a nuestros hermanos""

-Estará bien que me una a ellos?-.

Derrepente siento un cálido viento golpeándome lentamente entre las plumas como una caricias, El escenario cambia y me encuentro en la isla de la tumba de ace y padre, frente a ellos veo a ojashi, Ace, Thatch, Fossa y algunos comandantes que fallecieron en la batalla, a mis otros hermanos e hermanas sonriéndome con carino, veo que ojashi se acerca lentamente a mi y me abraza siento su imponente presencia y su cuerpo que cubre el mio en un abrazo diciéndome

-."Estará bien mi hijo, todos somos hijos del mar"-. me dice mi padre abrazándome mas fuerte me sonríe 

Ace toma el lugar de ojashi veo que no tiene el hueco que le hizo akainu y en su cuello con su collar de perla veo un collar conocido, el que Sabo fue a llevar a la tumba y me dice con su sonrisa en grande 

-Cuida de mis dos hermanos, te los encargo marco-. y para mi sorpresa me abraza, le devuelvo el abrazo fuertemente con lagrimas en mis ojos, 

Veo que todos mis hermanos e hermanas que han muerto me abrazan en un gran grupo todos juntos con sus voces diciéndome 

-" Lleva a nuestro hermanito a la nueva era "- 

-" Te queremos hermano mayor" 

-" Cuídate mucho"-.

Veo que se alejan y rompo a llorar mas tirándome al suelo, veo a mis hermanos y padre mirándome con tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojos, del grupo sale una persona que tenia tiempo que no veía, mi mejor amigo sonriéndome con su gran sonrisa Thatch el cual me dice con voz seria 

-"Aun no te queremos ver aquí mama gallina, reúne a nuestros hermanos juntos, que se unan a la banda de nuestro hermanito, como nakama o como aliados no importa, todos somos familias, siempre estaremos contigo piña"-. 

Y los veo a todos sonriéndome, poco a poco veo que uno a uno van desapareciendo sin dejar de sonreírme y cuando me doy cuenta me encuentro en una pequeña isla sin población ni vegetacion el viento a mi alrededor vuelve a la normalidad puedo sentir las lagrimas mojando mis mejillas, no pude evitar sonreír, sabiendo que mi familia estará siempre conmigo, no los defraudare chicos-. escucho el den den mushi en mi bolsillo sonando,

-Hola-. dijo con pereza

-Marco en donde estas, estas bien?-. puedo escuchar la voz de jimbe a través del den den mushi y al fondo se escuchaba el alboroto de los mugiwaras, no pude evitar sonreír

-Estoy bien jimbe yoii, dile a nami que me de las coordenadas-. la cara del bebe cambian a la cara de nami y me da las coordenadas

-Nos vemos ahorita hermanita-.dije en voz baja, la cara de nami cambia a una de sorpresa y dice

-Te esperamos-. y la comunicación se corta

Mientras guardo el den den-mushi no pude evitar sonreír y con un movimiento despejo de la isla en mi forma fénix y me dirijo hacia mi destino, mientras llevo media hora volando veo la bandera del jolly roger sonriendo hacia mi con un sombrero de paja, dándome la bienvenida, veo que la tripulación aun no me han visto, hay pocos en la cubierta, localizo a Nami, Robin, Zoro Usopp,chopper y a Luffy, estos tres ultimo jugando un juego en la cubierta, veo a nami con robin sentadas en unas sillas con una bebida en la mano y Zoro durmiendo en la cubierta, al acercarme mas suelto un trino fuerte para avisar mi presencia, veo que los que no están en la cubierta salen de diferentes sitios del sunny, los tres jugadores voltean a verme, Zoro se despierta, y cuando veo todos están en la cubierta sonriéndome veo que toda la tripulación grita fuertemente

-MARCOOOOOOO-. y puedo oir en sus voces una nota de alivio, me paro en la baranda aun en mi forma de fenix y trino lentamente a chopper el cual entiende y dice

-De verdad puedo?- pregunta sonriente 

Vuelvo a trina mostrando mi espalda se sube emocionado y juntos despegamos alrededor del barco, puedo escuchar los gritos de alegría de chopper y trino de felicidad también, volteo hacia abajo y veo a luffy y a Usopp haciendo puchero queriéndose montar también, después de dos minutos volvemos al sunny, mientras chopper baja, entro en mi forma de humano con un chopper en mis brazos y dijo con una sonrisa

-Volvi yoi-. 

Siento a todo el grupo abrazándome menos Zoro y Sanji que están sonriendo

-Buaaa no estoy llorando bakas-. dice franky con grandes lagrimas en los ojos

\- Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido marco-san yohooo, no puedo parar de llorar, aunque no tengo ojos yohoooo- 

No pude evitar reír poco a poco me voy alejando y con una inclinación de la rodilla veo a todos el mundo sorprendido dirijo mi mirada hacia luffy el cual me mira con curiosidad y digo en voz alta y con seguridad

\- Mugiwara no Luffy, hermano de Ace y Sabo y capitán de los sombreros de paja, yo Marco El fénix, primer comandante de los piratas de Shirohige, le pregunto si me acepta como un mugiwara mas, has cumplido todas mis expectativa para llamarte mi capitán, me aceptas en tu tripulación yoii?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos, de reojo veo a todos sorprendido pero con una ligera sonrisa, veo que luffy me sonríe con una gran alegría y con su voz clara dice

-Desde la primera vez que vinistes con Sabo, ya fuiste parte de la tripulación, pero Marco el fénix te acepto en mi tripulación shishishi bienvenido a la tripulación-. dice con su gran sonrisa, me levanto con una sonrisa y veo a franky llorando, luffy grita fuertemente

-Hagamos una fiesta por nuestro nuevo Nakama-. Grita con jubilo

-Siiiiiii-. antes de todos alejarse para la fiesta veo que luffy los para y me mira fijamente preguntándome

-Cual es tu sueño Marco?-. pregunta serio, veo a todo el mundo serio mirándome, no pude evitar acordarme de ojashi y de la alegría de la familia y dijo con voz alta

-Tengo dos sueños, uno es reunir a toda la tripulación de barbablanca y vencer a ese hombre que se hace llamar "hijo" de barblablanca asesinando a la familia y mi segundo sueno es Vencer a teach, vivir una vida en libertad y ayudarte a ser el rey de los piratas, tu seras la cabeza de esta nueva era-. dije serio mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Ademas eres parte de los piratas de shirohige también-dije tranquilo

-NANIIIIII?- dicen todos con sorpresa, mientras intentan hablar les hago una sena con la mano para que paren

-Tu y Sabo son hermanos de Ace, el cual era también nuestro hermano y ojashi era padre de ace y de nosotros, eso te hace a ti y a Sabo, hijos de barbablanca aunque no lleven la marca ni lo llamen ojashi si no quieren y también ustedes dos se volvieron automáticamente en los hermanos menores de los piratas de shirohige, al igual que toda la tripulación que son tus subordinados también se volvieron mis hermanos e hermanas, en los piratas de shirohige nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra familia, así que prácticamente se puede decir que tienen muchos hermanos y hermanas yoii-. Dije con una sonrisa, los veo a todos que tienen una cara de chock

\- Asi que tambien somos miembros de los piratas de shirohige?-. pregunta nami con sorpresa

-Si yoii, por eso les dije hermanos en la batalla contra kizaru, aceptan que a partir de ahora los llamemos así? yoi-. pregunta marco mirándolos a todos, la tripulación voltea a ver a luffy el cual tapaba sus ojos con su sombrero

-Así que tengo mas hermanos?-. dijo serio

-Si-. dijo con pereza

Veo que su cara se transforma en una gran sonrisa y dice

.- Siii nuevos nakamas, yo acepto margo shishishishi-.

-También yo sera interesante fuffuu-. dijo robin

-También yo-. dijo Sanji con un cigarro en la boca con una sonrisa, siempre quise hermanos-. tras decir eso veo que sus ojos se vuelve con una sombra pero lo evito, alrededor todos dicen

-Aceptamos también-. dijeron nami, Zoro, Franky,brook y Usopp, no pude evitar sonreír

-Luffy lo que si te debo advertir es que no todos van a querer ser nakamas, conociendo a nuestros hermanos todos los verán como hermanos, mas no como nakama, serán mas que todos aliados, todos aun alzamos la bandera de Ojashi con orgullo y dudo mucho que quieran servir bajo la bandera de otro capitán, por mi parte soy parte de tu tripulación, pero aun soy un pirata de shirohige, aunque a mi no me molesta servir bajo tu bandera y la de ojashi no tendrás ningún problema en eso verdad yoi?-. pregunte con duda

-No hay problema, entendemos-. dijo luffy con una sonrisa.- es admirable que aun hay gente que porte la bandera de shirohige, ahora si Sanji carne shishsihsihisiihs-.

-Si si, capitán de mierda ahora tengo que hacer una tonelada de comida-. dirijiendose a la cocina

-Algún problema numero 7?-. pregunto Zoro con burla hacia Sanji

-Y tu que estúpido marimo, hasta en el sunni te pierdes, baka-.

-Quieres pelear ero-cocinero?-

-Adelante marimo-.

Veo con curiosidad la pelea y veo a todos riéndose, Usopp me mira y dice

-Esto es normal entre los dos jajajajajaj-. dijo mientras veía a nami acercándose a ellos y dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno

-Comportance como adultos que son!-. dijo nami enojada con dientes de tiburón

-nami-swan se ve sexi cuando se enoja-. dijo sanji con su baile de fideo

-bruja-. dice zoro pero es rozado por la pierna de sanji

-No hables así de nami-swan-. volviendo a su pelea ganando otro golpe de nami

Viendo la escena no pude evitar sonreír me hace acordarme de las peleas entre Izo y Thatch, sacudo la cabeza y me paro al lado de nami y les dijo 

-no peleen me hacen acordarme de Izo y Thatch yoi,-. dijo tranquilidad y sonriendo

-Si mama-. dicen Sanji y Zoro al unisono, volviendo a pelear antes de que nami haga su movimiento, los separo a los dos por el cuello de la camisa y como voz fuerte y de comandante les dijo

-No quiero mas peleas por hoy,entendido yoi-. dijo con voz suave y una vena en la cabeza y los sueltos, los volteo a ver pálidos a ambos y a mi alrededor veo a todos viendo en Shock

-Que yoii?-.dijo con pereza

-Definitivamente eres una mama-. dicen todos al unisono

-Tsh, siento que nunca salí del moby dick, porque sera que tengo unos hermanos problemáticos por ambos bando-. dijo con suspiro y tocándome el puente de la nariz. veo a nami sonriendo y con voz dulce le dice a Sanji

-Sanji-kun tengo hambre sera que puede hacer la comida rápido para la fiesta, por favor-.

-Enseguida nami swannn-. veo que se va a la cocina haciendo su baile de fideo, veo toda la escena con una gota en la cabeza, volteo a ver a nami la cual me sonríe y me dice

-Gracias, ahora se que no ser la única mano dura en la tripulación jejeje-.

Sonrió de lado y le dijo.

\- Ellos dos me hacen acordarme de dos de nuestros hermanos-. dijo con melancolía

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunta nami con curiosidad me siento en el pasto viendo el cielo que esta oscureciendo, se puede oler el humo de la comida y todos preparándose, veo que nami se sienta a mi lado y le dijo con voz suave

-En el moby dick, había dos hermanos que vivían peleando esos eran Izo y Thatch, Izo era el comandante de la 16va division, es hombre que viste como mujer un travestí, el esta vivo por cierto-.dijo sonriendo.

\- Thatch era comandante de la 4ta division era el cocinero principal de la tripulación a el le gustaba gastar bromas, cuando se unió ace a la tripulación se puso peor, ambos hacían bromas a toda la tripulación, en especial a izo, le vivían ocultando su maquillaje y el es muy protector con su maquillaje, una tarde mientras izo estaba en la cubierta, Ace y Thatch entraron a la habitación de Izo y ocultaron su maquillaje-. sonriendo me acuerdo de todo

"Flash Back"

Era un día caluroso en el moby dick, mientras izo veía hacia el mar, se veía a un Thatch y Ace acercándose a la habitación de Izo, asegurándose que no estaba ninguno de su division en el pasillo, entraron y cuando van a agarrar el maquillaje 

-Oye Thatch no creo que sea buena idea, que pasa si izo nos descubre, estaríamos muerto-. dice ace con precaución

-No seas gallina Ace, Izo no se va a dar cuenta, no sabra que fuimos nosotros as que relájate-dijo Thatch con una sonrisa agarrando el cofre de maquillaje y ocultándolo en su traje ambos antes de salir vieron por el pasillo si había alguien al no ver a nadie ambos salen corriendo 

-Donde lo vas a ocultar Thatch?-. pregunto Ace mirando a todos lados

-Je no te voy a decir-. dijo con su típica sonrisa, Ace suspiro y dijo

-Cualquier cosa que pase es tu culpa Thatch a mi no me metas en eso-.tras decir eso ace se aleja por el pasillo y sale a la cubierta, mientras tanto se ve a un Thatch escondiendo el maquillaje en la habitación de los barriles de sake entre unos barriles, tras esconderlo con un suspiro dice

-Aquí nadie lo sabra, je vamos a ver si el hermano izo se da cuenta jijji-. Thatch sale de la habitación y se dirije a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Esa misma noche mientras la habitación va entrando cada uno a sentarse en la mesa con su comida, se escuchan un grito de rabia por todo el barco, derrepente todos empiezan a sudar frió y el ambiente se vuelve pesado, se ve a un Thatch tragando saliva mirando hacia la puerta, la cual se ve a un Izo con sus pistolas en las manos con una mirada de rabia pura y con voz fuerte pregunta

-QUIEN FUE?-. dijo con rabia. Me paro de la mesa y le pregunto

-Que paso izo yoii?- dijo con seriedad, la cual me mira con rabia contenida y con voz queda me dice  
-ALGUIEN EN ESTA HABITACIÓN ESCONDIÓ MI MAQUILLAJE, QUIEN HAYA SIDO QUE DE LA CARA-. dijo izo preparando sus pistolas, veo a todos alrededor y dijo con voz fuerte

-Den la cara yoii-. instintivamente todos en la habitación voltean a ver a Thatch el cual estaba cocinando

-Thatch, tu me escondites el maquillaje verdad?- dijo izo con voz suave

-Je yo Izo por dios si he estado aquí cocinando los otros cocineros te pueden corroborar y Ace también verdad chicos-. dijo Thatch con nervios

-Si es verdad el estaba aquí con nosotros comandante-. dijo uno sudando

Izo voltea a mirar a ace el cual estaba dormido en la mesa con su comida en la boca, me acerco a ace y lo despierto, ace se levanta sorprendido y sigue comiendo

-Que paso marco?- pregunto ace masticando su comida y se dio cuenta que a su alrededor todos sus hermanos lo miraban fijamente y a un izo con un aura oscura

-Parece ser que escondieron el maquillaje de izo yoii, Thatch dice que tu puedes corroborar que el estaba en la cocina, es cierto ace? yoi,-.pregunte mirándolo directo a los ojos, 

-En realidad no te puedo corroborar o no, estaba ocupado asaltando la despensa-. dijo ace con un encogimiento de hombros y sigue comiendo, derrepente se ve a un Thatch tratando de salir disimuladamente, pero al tratar de cerrar la puerta un tablo de madera suena suavemente y todos en la habitación voltean a ver a Thatch, Izo si es posible con un aura casi morada

-Jejeje tengo que ir al baño-. Thatch sale corriendo como lleva al diablo gritando que Ace también estaba metido en eso, se ve a un ace sudando y corriendo alcanzando a Thatch corriendo con todo lo que tenían, en sus espaldas se encontraba un izo endemoniado disparando con sus pistolas

-SABIA QUE FUERON USTEDES, DEVUÉLVANME MI MAQUILLAJE-.Tras izo desaparece me siento en la mesa comiendo pensando en que hice para merecer dos hermanos así.

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Cuando salgo de explicar la anécdota no me doy cuenta que estaban algunos de la tripulación estaba sentada escuchando a mi alrededor se encontraban Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook

-Joder ese Thatch se llevara bien con luffy ambos son igualitos-.dijo Usopp sonriendo ligeramente señalando a su capitán que estaba sentando a su lado escuchando la historia

-Je de seguro se hubieran llevado bien-. dijo con melancolia

-Que quieres decir?-. pregunta Chopper sentándose en mi regazo, les sonrió tristemente

-Thatch fue asesinado por Kurohige-. dijo con voz baja. El ambiente se vuelve triste y tenso

-Lo siento hermano no sabíamos que supeer Thatch estaba muerto, buaaaa- dijo Franky llorando

-Así que esa era la persona que ace estaba persiguiendo-. dijo Nami en voz queda

-Que quieres decir yoi?-. pregunto mirando a Nami, antes de Nami conteste Luffy dice con voz seria

-Nos encontramos a Ace en Arabasta hace 2 anos, en ese momento ni Robin, Franky y Brook se habían unido a la tripulación, me encontré con Ace en el pueblo llego a nuestro antiguo barco y se quedo por unos días con nosotros ya que íbamos al mismo sitio, ace nos contó que estaba persiguiendo a un traidor de Shirohige por asesinato, y que iba a vengar a su nakama, nunca nos dijo el nombre de ese nakama-. termino Luffy con el sombrero tapando sus ojos

-Ace estaba persiguiendo a Kurohige por asesinar a Thatch en la tripulación de ojashi es una traición matar a un hermano, y Thatch era mi mejor amigo tanto como Ace-. dije con un suspiro

-Yohoo por que lo asesino Marco-san? claro si puedo saber-. dijo Brook en voz baja y con pena

-No hay problema yoi, somos familia y nakama también, no tengas pena de preguntar yoii-. dijo con una media sonrisa, siento unos brazos pequeños abrazando mi cuello,

.-Lo siento hermano-. dijo chopper llorando, le acaricio la espalda suavemente

-Esta bien yoi no llores hermanito-. y lo abrazo mas fuerte con un suspiro prosigo

-Thatch fue encargado a un misión con su division duro un mes afuera, cuando volvió, nos dijo que había encontrado una akuma no mi durante la misión, Thatch estaba emocionado pero no sabia si comerla o no, uno de nuestros historiadores nos contó que esa fruta es la Yami Yami no mi, la fruta de la oscuridad, Thatch no sabia si comerla o no, no sabíamos que al encontrar esa fruta seria la ultima vez que lo veríamos, esa misma noche Thatch se dirigía a su habitación, dejo la fruta en la mesita de noche y se acostó en la cama, cuando la puerta sonó entro Teach o Kurohige como se le conoce ahora, y le dio información falsa de la fruta, hasta después no sabíamos que el había estado buscando esa fruta y es por eso que se unió a la tripulación, Thatch se negó a darle su fruta, en la tripulación teníamos una ley del que encontrara una akuma no mi, era suya por derecho, a no ser que el que la encontró no la quería comer y se lo de voluntariamente a otros, entonces a Kurohige no le gusto negativa y cuando Thatch le dio la espalda, teach saco un cuchillo y apuñalo a Thatch por la espalda en un pulmón, teach robo su fruta y salio de la habitación, gracias a que Thatch pego un grito estaba de patrulla entonces abro la puerta de su habitación a patadas y veo a un Thatch moribundo en el suelo, trate de curar la herida pero ya había perforado un pulmón era demasiado tarde, sus ultimas palabras fueron Fue Teach, después cerro los ojos y no los abrió mas. En ese momento llego el equipo medico pero ya era tarde, llevaron el cuerpo lentamente al hospital todos los comandantes y tripulación salieron y vieron la escena todos lloramos esa noche, la perdida de un hermano, ojashi con lagrima en los ojos me pregunto que fue lo que dijo Thatch, y yo con los ojos llenos de lagrima y una mirada de rabia, toda la tripulación como tal estaba pendiente de mis palabras

-Fue Teach-. dije con voz queda

\- eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo Thatch, ojashi-.

Ese cabrón lo matare-. Ace prácticamente estaba ardiendo de rabia e impotencia, encontrare a ese maldito y salio de la habitación

-Busquen a ese traidor, mis hijos-. dijo con voz fuerte, toda la tripulación con lagrimas en los ojos buscamos al traidor por todos lados pero había desaparecido lo único que faltaba era un bote y la fruta de Thatch-.

-Bueno eso explica porque ace estaba buscando a teach-. dijo Nami con lagrimas en los ojos, todos a mi alrededor lloraban

-No lo perdonare apuñalar a alguien por al espalda al que era nakama, eso no es un verdadero pirata-. dijo Usopp llorando a lagrima suelta

-Lo vengare Marco-. dijo luffy con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada que por un momento me pareció ver a ace en esa mirada.

\- Mataremos a Teach, en la tripulación no matamos nunca a nadie así sea enemigo, pero este Kurohige no tiene perdón, no solo entrego a ace a la marina si no también mato a un nakama a un hermano, lo destruiré lentamente a el y a su tripulación a alguien como el no merecer se llamado un rey pirata-.

-Luffy gracias-. dijo con una sonrisa- gracias de parte de los piratas de barbablanca y de Thatch

\- shishsishi somos familia Marco y ahora somos nakamas, nunca perdonare a alguien que haga llorar a un nakama mio-. dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Gracias capitán-.dijo levantándome siento muchos brazos alrededor mio, no pude evitar sonreír a todos mis hermanos, siento el fantasma de una mano grande y una un poco mas pequeña, Ojashi y Thatch, 

-"Lo hicistes bien mi hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti marco guaraguara-" 

-"Gracias hermanito, me alegro ser capas de conocerte al fin cuida a nuestra mama gallina"- 

Siento que eso no va dirigido hacia mi automáticamente veo a luffy que esta acurrucado en mi pecho, las manos en mi cabezas desaparecen y abrazo mas al pequeño grupo sonriendo hacia el cielo, escucho a Sanji llamándonos

-Oee ya puse la mesa bastardos vengan a comer, veo de reojo a Sanji limpiándose disimuladamente la lagrima de su ojo, cuando nos separamos a mi alrededor veo una decoración hermosa, Brook va a buscar su violin y se para al lado de la mesa, sonriendo todos nos sentamos en las silla, veo que Sanji nos reparte una garra de cerveza a cada uno y a chopper una garra de leche, no pude evitar sonreír con carino, cuando todos se sientan alrededor Luffy dice con voz alegre,

-Demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo nakama Marco-. KAMPAII-

KAMPAII-. gritan todos en la mesa señalando a mi dirección, sonrió con una alegría y brindo con ellos

.-Mientras empezamos a comer le cuento historias del moby dick y las travesuras que hacían mucho Thatch y Ace, el ambiente se vuelve muy cálido, solo se escuchan pura risas, al fin después de tanto tiempo me siento en casa, Brook se para de la mesa jugando con su violin y empieza a sonar el Sake de Binks, por lo que veo es tradición aquí en cada cena, todos empiezan a cantarla con entusiasmo incluyéndome

-Ven a bailar hermano shsishisi-. me dice luffy cuando veo que prendieron una fogata como lo habrán hecho no lo se, veo a toda la tripulación bailando excepto a Zoro que esta durmiendo con una sonrisa

-Yo no bailo yoii-. dijo con pereza pero sin dejar de sonreír, veo a la tripulación sonriéndome y diciéndome para bailar

-Anda margo shishsi-. dijo Luffy con puchero

-. Es Marco yoii-.

-Esta bien yoi-. dijo mientras me paro, brook vuelve a tocar el Sake de Binks esta vez el bailo con todos en la fogata, me acerco con luffy y empezamos a bailar alrededor de la fogata mientras bailábamos no pude evitar reír de las típicas poses de Franky, de verdad se siente bien se parte de una nueva familia, ""los protegeré a todos con mi vida lo prometo, seria mas perfecto que el resto estuviera alrededor, pero los reuniré a todos otra vez"".

La fiesta duro hasta que todos estaban dormidos, hasta Brook se durmió, me guió por mi instinto hacia el cuarto de la sabanas, agarro muchas y se lo coloco a cada miembro de la tripulación, me sorprende ver a Jimbe durmiendo con Chopper acurrucado en el con una sonrisa los tapo a los dos, después de asegurarme que todos estén tapados apaga la fogata con un poco de tierra quedando en la oscuridad solo con la luz de la luna como acompañante, nadie me dijo que hiciera guardia pero es mi deber cuidar a mis hermanos, tal como hacia en el moby dick cada vez que había una fiesta, con una ultima sonrisa hacia mis hermanos, me transformo en fénix y vuelo hacia el puesto de vigía me coloco en la orilla del puesto y miro alrededor con el viento acariciando mi pluma, asegurándome que nadie nos tome por sorpresa, a medida que pasaba la noche veía hacia el horizonte pensando en mis hermanos, tengo que reunirlos de nuevo .

Algo me dice que no se podrá por ahora, quizás debería de llamar a alguno de mis hermanos quizás estén despiertos, decido en ultimo momento alzar el vuelo alrededor del barco sin alejarme mucho, siento el viento a mi alrededor y cuando me doy cuenta empiezo a cantar suavemente, una canción de familia y calidez, misma canción que cantaba en el moby dick cuando mis hermanos tenían una pesadilla o estaban desanimados, como desearía volver a verlos otra vez, continuo cantando volviendo acercarme al puesto de vigía, mientras sigo cantando me doy cuenta que el sol esta saliendo, coloreando el cielo con tonos naranjas, amarillos y azules, anunciando un nuevo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier comentario o duda estoy a la orden! hasta la pronto^_^ :D


	7. capitulo 7

Escucho un movimiento en la cubierta y paro de cantar, veo a Sanji levantándose me imagino para hacer el desayuno, Sanji voltea a mirarme con una sonrisa, en un movimiento vuelo a la cubierta y salgo en mi forma de humano sonriendole también, me acerco hasta estar frente a el

 -.Buenos días Sanji-. dije con pereza,.- Dormiste bien?

 -Buenos días también Marco y si dormí bien, aunque a mi me tocaba la guardia en la noche-. dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano

 -No hay problema, en el Moby Dick también hacia eso mismo siempre que teníamos una fiesta, no te preocupes ademas estar de vigía me dio tiempo para pensar-.

 -Es la primera vez que escucho una canción de cuna tan linda, no sabia que cantabas-. dijo Sanji mientras lo voy ayudando a recoger los platos y nos dirijimos hacia la cocina

 -En realidad no se cantar como tal, siempre que ha mis hermanos les costaba dormir, tenían pesadillas o estaba desanimados, sentía que era mi deber ayudarlos como el hermano mayor, así que una noche mientras estaba montando guardia el fénix en mi empezó a cantar una canción que hablaba de la amistad, de la seguridad y el amor hacia la familia, la transforme en una canción de cuna, mientras volaba por el moby dick sigo cantando la canción para que se sintieran mejor y lo hice mas después de la muerte Tatch y antes de que Ace se fuera de caza,-. dije mientras le contaba la historia

 

**Flash Back**

  **Era una noche tranquila en el Moby dick, me tocaba montar guardia, mientras veía hacia el océano escucho la puerta de la cubierta abriéndose y escucho a Haruta y a unos miembros de la tripulación, diciendo**

**-No puedo dormir, de verdad esa batalla me afecto, nunca espere que esa familia muriera no pude hacer nada para salvarlos a todos-. dijo Haruta sentada en una pared y unos hermanos diciendo**

**-A mi también me afecto comandante, pensé que íbamos a llegar a tiempo, lastima que no pude matar a ese marine con mis propias mano, nos atacaron solo por pasar por allí-.**

**-Si esa familia no nos hubiera vendido las provisiones, seguirían con vida, acuérdense que en esa isla el que le venda comida a un pirata es castigado con la muerte. de haber sabido que había una base allí no nos hubiéramos acercado-. dijo Haruta con un suspiro veo a mis hermanos acurrucados viendo hacia la luna. Veo todo desde el puesto de vigía, no soporte ver a mis hermanos así de triste, no era su culpa**

**-Como los puedo ayudar yoi?-. me pregunto en voz baja, mirando hacia la luna, en ese momento siento una ganas enormes de ser un fénix, así que en un movimiento me volví un fénix vole enfrente del moby dick mis llamas de azul y amarillo resaltaba en la noche oscura, veo a mis hermanos y a Haruta mirándome con sorpresa y alegría**

**-Hermano mayor-. dijo Haruta con una mini sonrisa aun se veían lagrimas mojadas en su mejillas, con un movimiento de cabeza me di cuenta que empece a cantar con una melodía suave hasta transformarse en canto, empece a cantar en voz baja y veo a mis hermanos sorprendidos medio sonriendo viendo que hacia efecto me acerque mas al barco, les cante una canción que salia de mi corazón, con esa canción esperaba que trasmitiera tranquilidad y cariño hacia ellos, también que alejara el miedo de sus corazones, dándoles el amor de una familia, canto mas suave hasta que veo a mis hermanos cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, veo que se quedan dormido, vuelvo al barco en mi forma humana y cuidadosamente sin despertarlos les coloco una manta gruesa para que no pasaran frió**

**-bueno por lo menos eso ayudo yoi-. dije en voz baja sonriendo viendo las caras de tranquilidad de mis hermanos**

**-Quizas esta canción pueda ayudarlos, mas ahora que necesitamos tranquilidad- vuelvo a mi forma fénix y vuelo alrededor del barco volviendo a cantar la misma canción de cuna para que todos la escuchara y durmieran tranquilos. Pase toda la noche cantando, esperando que a todos los aliviara esta canción.**

**A la mañana siguiente, después de ducharme y vestirme con ropas fresca me dirijo a desayunar al comedor, al entrar veo que todos mis hermanos estaban ya en las mesas y a oyashi sentado en su silla grande solo para el, todos paren de comer y voltean a mirarme con una gran sonrisas de todos, agarro mi comida y veo que tengo un poco mas de comida, veo a los cocineros que me sonríe en agradecimiento, les devuelvo la sonrisa y me siento en el mismo sitio de siempre al lado de Ace, mientras empiezo a comer veo a ojashi y todos mis hermanos mirándome**

**-Pasa algo yoi?- pregunte con curiosidad**

**-Gracias hijo, pude dormir bien-. dijo Oyashi con una gran sonrisa**

**-Te oímos cantar marco-. dijo Vista tocando su bigote**

**-Cantas bien hermano mayor-.dijo Haruta al lado de Vista con una sonrisa**

**-Parecías una mama gallina cuidando a tus polluelos-. dijo Ace con una sonrisa**

**-Cállate yoi-. y le doy una ligero golpe en la cabeza**

**-Tenia tiempo que no dormía también comandante-.dijo uno de mi division**

**-Donde aprendiste a cantar así?-pregunto Namur mordiendo una pieza de pollo**

**-No lo se yoi, simplemente sentía que quería volver a mi forma fénix y cuando me di cuenta cante una canción que vino a mi mente-. dije encogiéndome de hombros**

**-Hijo lo que trasmitiste en esa canción que significaba?-. pregunto Oyashi con una sonrisa paternal**

**-Bueno quería una canción que hablara de la amistad, el amor y la seguridad, la cante fue para aliviar el temor de nuestros corazones después de lo Tatch y lo de la isla, vi que era necesario algo que nos tranquilizara, llámalo instinto si quieren, pero necesitaba cantarla yoi-. dije con pereza y vuelvo a comer**

**-Gracias hermano mayor-. gritaron todos mis hermanos. No pude evitar sonrojarme**

**-Si si yoi, ahora déjenme comer-. y todos vuelven a sus conversaciones.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

 

-.Es Decir que eso que cantaste era lo mismo que calmaba a todos en el moby dick?-. dijo Sanji mientras fregaba los platos 

-Así es yoi-. dijo mientras me siento en la mesa de la cocina.- Después de eso se volvió ley siempre que montaba guardia, era mi deber como hermano mayor cuidar de ellos-. dijo con una sonrisa de lado

 -Gracias Marco, sabes cocinar?-. pregunto Sanji mientras sacaba los ingredientes

 -De nada yoi y la verdad no se cocina nunca me enfrasque en aprender siempre lo hacia era Tatch al ser el cocinero de la tripulación-. dijo 

 -Algo en especial que te guste de comer?,  tengo que saber tus gusto e disgusto de la comida-. dijo Sanji con una media sonrisa

 -En realidad me gusta todo, no tengo un gusto en específicos, no soy alérgico a nada y no me disgusta ninguna comida yoi-. Dijo con una sonrisa

 -Genial primera persona que le gusta todo-. dijo con una sonrisa.-Ahora largo de mi cocina-. me dijo mientras empezaba a cocinar

 Mientras me paraba no pude evitar sonreír

 -Tatch siempre decía lo mismo yoi, te pareces un poco a el-. tras decir eso salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la cubierta y a mi alrededor veo a todos parándose, Jimbe se me acerca con una sonrisa

 -Tenia tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción Marco-. dijo Jimbe con una sonrisa

 -No la canto desde antes de que Ace se fuera, ni siquiera pude cantar después de marineford, a pesar de que los ánimos estaban decaídos no lo pude hacer, algo en mi había muerto en ese momento, pero volverla a cantar otra vez me hace despertar viejos recuerdos de mis hermanos-. Dije, Jimbe coloca su mano en mi hombro

 -Sabes que a Oyashi no le gustaría verte así marco-. dijo Jimbei

Localizo a Sanji llamándonos a comer mientras nos dirijiamos a la cocina siento que alguien me jala a un sitio aparte, me preparo a ataca pero una voz me dices

 -Oe marco soy Nami-.

-Nami yoi, pensé que eras un polizón-. dije con pereza

 -Si si perdón, pero no tenia como llamarte-. dijo Nami rascándose su cabello anaranjado

 -En fin vente a mi habitación tengo algo para ti-. dijo, haciéndome una seña

 -no creo que sea buena idea hermanita-. dijo con pereza y cautela

 -No seas ridículo, se que no eres como Sanji, Franky o brook, así que no le paro ademas solo te quiero dar algo-.

 -Esta bien yoi vamos-

 Juntos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de las chicas al entrar veo un cuarto grande con una cama matrimonial en un lado había un escritorio con plumas y tinta y lleno de mapas y en el otro lado veo una pequeño estante de libros al lado se encontraba un sofa de dos plazas y una mesita de cafe pequeña, al lado del mapero se encontraba un close mediano, en la cama me encuentro con 3 bolsas llenas de ropa, veo a Nami acercándose a las bolsas y con voz suave me dice

 -Estas tres bolsas son para ti, cuando llegaste te vi sin nada en la mano, excepto la misma ropa que traes puesta, por eso cuando estábamos en la Isla Seirin aproveche y te compre ropa que necesitabas, también te compre un kit de aceo personal para ti-.dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndome las bolsas

 -No era necesario Nami, no puedo aceptar algo así, por lo menos déjame pagarte yoi-. dijo con una gota en la cabeza, veo que Nami me sonríe suavemente,

 -Este es un regalo mio para ti como bienvenida, no te cobrare nada, acéptalo-. dijo Nami aun con una sonrisa y colando las bolsas en mis brazos

 -no se que decir yoi-. dijo y es verdad no tengo palabras

 -No me digas nada lo único que te pido es que te eches un baño que hueles peor que Franky después de sus construcciones-. dijo Nami con una mueca en la cara no pude evitar sonreír

 -Esta bien yoi, donde queda el baño?-

 -Ven sígueme-.

 Salimos del cuarto a unos metros de la habitación se encontraba un baño grande

 -Aquí es-.

 -gracias Nami yoi, dile a Sanji que ahorita bajo-. adentrándome al baño

 -Hai-. la veo desapareciendo por las escaleras, cierro la puerta mientras preparo el agua reviso las bolsas, veo muchas ropas de colores diferentes, la mayoría era morada, en la otra bolsa eran puros chores no solo negros si no también de otros colores y en la tercera bolsas al abrirla no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba lleno de boxers,cerrando la bolsa aun con pena, adentro de la bolsa había un estuche de aceo personal con todo lo necesario, coloco el cepillo de diente azul con amarillo e donde están los otros de diferentes colores, después de que la bañera se llenara veo un monto de frasco de sales de baño y un montón de shampoos con diferentes olores de frutas, sonriendo me quito mi ropa y suavemente me meto en la bañera llena de agua tibia, echo una sal de baño con olor a pina, _mucha coincidencia yoi_ , y me relajo en la ducha

Después de lavarme con un jabón con olor a pina, agarro un shampoo con olor a coco lavando mis cabellos rubios, después de asearme agarro una toalla del estante que esta en el baño una blanca esponjosa y con olor a limpio, me seco con la toalla todo el cuerpo, después de botar el agua, dejo la toalla secándose y busco en una de las bolsas, agarro unos boxers negro y un short negro, mientras me dirijo a la bolsa de las camisas paso en el espejo, pude ver mi cara como note un brillo en los ojos que antes no tenia, vi hacia mi pecho y veo la marca de Oyashi brillando con orgullo

 -Oyashi, tenia tiempo que no me sentía feliz desde lo sucedido en marineford yoi-. le dijo a mi reflejo, salgo del espejo y busco una camisa en la bolsa, agarro una de las de el color morado, me veo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que la camisas es abierta mostrando en mi pecho la marca de Oyashi, sonrió viendo lo detallista que era nami, después de estar conforme agarro las bolsas y salgo del baño me dirijo al cuarto de los hombres y veo un close muy grande en el fondo, me dirijo hacia ella y cuando la abro en cada estante hay ropa de cada uno de los mugiwaras, se nota la diferencia de ropa, veo un espacio vació junto a lado de la Brook coloco allí mi ropa y en una de las gaveta meto mis boxers, después de guardar todo, salgo del cuarto y me dirijo hacia la cocina, me paro en la puerta se puede escuchar las risas dentro con una sonrisa, abro la puerta y entro a la cocina veo que todos voltean a mirarme y me sonríen

 -Te queda bien, tengo buen gusto-. dijo Nami con una sonrisa, clavando un tenedor cerca de la mano de Luffy que se dirijIa a su comida

 -Te ves Supeeeer hermano-.

 -No esta mal fufuffufu-.

 -Yohhoo te luce marco- san yohho-.

 Empiezo a recibir elogios, sonriendo me dirijo hacia el puesto que esta entre Usopp y Franky, cuando sentí un peso pequeño en mi regazo era chopper que me mira con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo, veo que Sanji se acerca con dos platos de comida en la mano y las coloca en mi dirección

 -Tardaste mucho marco, ya me estaba preocupando-. dijo Sanji colocando los platos frente mio y sentándose a comer su comida

 -No te preocupes yoi-. Esta muy bueno esta comida Sanji-. Dijo con éxtasis

 -Nee margo como se llamaba esa canción que cantaste ayer en madrugada?-. me pregunta Luffy tragándose un pedazo grande de carne de un solo bocado

 -Es Marco, capitán-.

 -Es fue lo que dije-. Dijo encogiéndose los hombros

-Cancion? ah se llamaba Yo Te Protegere; solo es una cancion que me llego hace tiempo yoi-. dijo restandole importancia

 -Pero se sentía como una canción de cuna, me sentí relajado al escucharla-. dijo Usopp con una sonrisa

 -yo también Marco-san, esa canción trasmitía tranquilad y seguridad-. dijo Robin tomando un trago de su cafe

 -Solo la puedo cantar en mi forma fénix y me pongo a relata como sucedió lo de la canción, lo mismo que le relate a Sanji-.

 -Woau así que así comenzó esa canción, dijo Zoro con sorpresa

 -Si, era mi deber cantarla cuando me tocaba guardia, siempre aliviaba a mis hermanos en esos tiempos, de hecho desde marineford no cante mas esa canción, pero al llegar aquí volví a cantarla-. Dijo terminando mi primer plato de comida

 -Cuales son sus sueños yoi, ustedes saben los míos pero yo no los suyos-. dijo mirándolos a todo, si vieron que cambie de tema nadie dijo nada

 -Ser el Rey de los Piratas-. dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa y veo que se toca su sombrero que le dio Akagami

 -Ser el Mejor Espadachín del mundo-.dijo Zoro con orgullo

 -Dibujare un mapa del mundo-.dijo Nami con los ojos brillando

 -Sere un valiente guerrero del mar, al igual que mi padre-. dijo usopp con orgullo.  _Típico hijo de yasopp_

 -Encontrar el All Blue-. dijo Sanji con alegría mientras seguia comiendo su comida

 - Encontrar curas para todas las enfermedades-.dijo Chopper desde mi regazo con los ojos brillando

 -Descubrir la verdad del Siglo Vacio-. dijo Robin con seriedad

 - Construir un barco que sea capaz de navegar por todo el mundo, sera el barco de los sueños-. dijo Franky.- Ya tengo el suuuper sunny-.

 -Reencontrarme con Laboon una vieja nakama que me ha estado esperado hace 50 años-. dijo Brook con melancolía y alegría

 -Que los humanos se lleven bien con los Fishman-. dijo Jimbe.- aunque eso ya lo sabes Marco-. dijo Jimbe con una sonrisa

 -Son grandes sueños, vamos a cumplirlos juntos-.dije con una sonrisa, tras terminar mi plato de comida

 -Marco has oído una historia de la isla de Zou?-. pregunto robin con curiosidad

 -Si la he escuchado, nuestros historiadores nos contó que la isla de Zou se encuentra sobre un gran elefante que ha estado caminando durante muchas décadas se dice que se encuentra entre Dressrosa y Whole Cake, quizás nos encontremos en esa isla.-dijo con pereza

 -Torao nos comento que su tripulación se dirigían allí de hecho Kinemoon y Momo están en el submarino con Torao que también se dirigen a esa isla, de hecho Torao me dio una viver card suya, el partió a la isla unas horas antes de nosotros, así que deben de haber encontrado ya-. dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

 -Torao?-. pregunto con curiosidad

 -Fufufu así le dice luff a trasfalga law ya que no se sabe su nombre completo le puso Torao-. dijo Robin con una sonrisa

 Veo que que luffy en su sombrero atado tenia dos viver cards, una ardía pero la otra  no, veo un dejo de preocupación al ver una de las viver ardiendo, con cuidado saca la viver cards que tenia el nombre de Sabo, a los minutos la viver se vuelve a regenerar completa con un suspiro de tranquilidad vuelve atar la viver card en la cinta del sombreo y saca la otra viver card que apuntan hacia adelante y en letra pequeña esta Torao-.

 -Bueno aprece que estamos cerca de nuestro destino, segun nos dice la vivercard dijo nami agarrando la viver card y mirándola

 -Ioosh, minna pronto tendremos una nueva aventura shsishishsi-. dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa pero en sus ojos había una preocupación que antes no había, ve que todos salen de la habitación Luffy sale de ultimo y veo que sienta en la cabecera del barco mirando el mar volviendo agarrar su sombrero, con una mirada fija hacia el me acerco a Nami que estaba cortando alguna de sus mandarinas,la cual voltea a verme con una sonrisa

 -Pasa algo Marco?-. pregunto Nami, dejando en la cesta una mandarina

 -Sera que me puedes prestar el numero de Sabo, para llamarlo-. dije, rascándome la cabeza, veo que los ojos de Nami se llenan de preocupación al mencionar a Sabo

 -Pasa algo con el hermano de luffy-. pregunto Nami comenzando a alterarse

 Marco entiende que no quería que Luffy sufriera mas, ya sufrió con lo de Ace y perder a otro hermano haria que se desmoronara por completo

 -Hace un momento la viver cards de Sabo estaba ardiendo mucho, vi a Luffy mirándola con preocupación, pero a los minutos se volvió a generar, pero Luffy aun tenia esa mirada de preocupación, es por eso que te pido si me puedes prestar el den-den mushi y el numero de Sabo para que tranquilice a Luffy-. dije con tranquilidad, veo que Nami se relaja un poco

 -Espérame aquí-. Dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación del navegante, me siento abajo del árbol de mandarina el cual se mecía suavemente con el viento, haciendo que me adormeciera, casi me quedo dormido cuando escucho los tacones de Nami subiendo las escaleras, me paro y veo que en su mano cargaba un den-den mushi y un pedazo de papel que tenia algo garabateado y me los extiende con una sonrisa

 -Gracias Nami, perdón por preocuparte-. dije  agarrando ambas cosas en sus manos

 -No hay problema Marco-. dijo Nami con una sonrisa volviendo a cortar sus mandarinas

 Voy bajando y veo a la tripulación haciendo sus deberes en el barco, me acerco lentamente a donde aun se encontraba Luffy mirando al horizonte, me paro un poco lejos de la cabecera, saco el den-den mushi y coloco el numero de Sabo, después de unos minutos se escucha que agarran el caracol y contestan

 -Hola habla Sabo-.dijo el den-den mushi cambiando a la cara de Sabo

 -Sabo yoi, es Marco-. dije en voz baja, veo que el caracol sonríe

 -Hola Marco, que paso? le pasa algo a Luffy?-. dijo Sabo cambiando a una mirada de desesperación

-Si Sabo, esta preocupado por ti, vimos que tu viver cards estaba ardiendo horrible y Luffy se preocupo enormemente aunque después se volvió a regenerar y Luffy estaba mas tranquilo pero aun estaba preocupado yoi-. le dije a Sabo, observo la cara del caracol que cambia a una de tristeza

 -Perdón por eso, estaba en una misión que dragon me asigno antes de llegar a la base, pelee contra unos tipos que sus armas tenia kareoseki, no quise que Luffy se preocupara, no después de lo de Ace y me arrepiento de haber preocupado a mi hermano, déjame hablar con el por favor-.dijo Sabo

 -Luffy yoi ven para acá-. dije veo que Luffy voltea a mirarme aun nadaba la preocupación en sus ojos en un movimiento estira su brazo y se para frente a mi, y es cuando me doy cuenta cuan joven es Luffy y todo lo que ha sufrido

 -Dime Marco-. dijo Luffy con su sonrisa habitual pero se veía decaída

 -Alguien quiere hablar contigo capitán-. dije señalando al caracol que tenia en mi mano, el cual estaba en silencio, veo a Luffy agarrando el caracol

 -Moshi Moshi, quien habla?-. pregunto Luffy

 -Luffy-. dijo Sabo, haciendo que la cara sonriera estilo la sonrisa de Sabo

 Veo que los ojos se agradan y me mira en estado de shock, el cual con una sonrisa le señalo para que habla

 -Saboooo, estúpido hermano mayor me estabas preocupando, pensé que te había perdido como perdí a Ace, cuando vi tu tarjeta de vida ardiendo pensé que estabas muriendo como Ace-. dijo luffy en voz alta con los ojos contenidos de lagrimas

 -Oh Lu, perdón por preocuparte estaba en una misión, estoy bien hermanito solo algunas heridas-. dijo Sabo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanito, regañandose me mentalmente por hacer que su hermanito sufriera

 -Que paso hermano mayor?-. pregunto Luffy aun con lagrimas en los ojos

 -Estaba peleando con unos enemigos que tenia su arma llena de kairioseki, antes no me importaba por que no era usuario, pero ahora que lo tengo soy débil a eso como todos los usuarios, pero gane hermanito es lo importante-. dijo Sabo

 -Ten cuidado hermano mayor, no quiero perder a mi único hermano que em queda-. dijo Luffy con tristeza

 -Así sera Lu, tengo que irme, voy llegando a la base, te amo hermanito cuídate mucho-. dijo Sabo, Luffy pudo escuchar como la comunicación se cortaba debido al viento

 -También te amo nii-san cuídate mucho por favor- dijo Luffy en voz alta, tras decir eso la comunicación de corta, veía todo un poco alejado dejando a Luffy hablar con Sabo, veo que se acerca a mi con una sonrisa, pero ya no es una sonrisa triste sino una de felicidad se acerca a mi y dice

 -Gracias Marco-.Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

 -De nada yoi-. le respondo con una sonrisa, veo que me la devuelve mas amplia y se va a jugar con usopp y chopper que estaban contesto de jugar con su capitán, veo desde la baranda y veo a Nami sonriéndome en agradecimiento y se aleja, con un suspiro vuelo al nido de cuervo viendo el horizonte, cuando siento un peso que esta en mi hombro, cuando volteo a ver siento un fuego familiar atrás mio, me parece ver Ace con su sombrero sonriéndome

 -Gracias por estar pendiente de mis hermanos Marco, diles que los amo mucho y que los cuidare desde arriba, dile a Lu que espero verlo convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas y a Sabo que ahora es su turno de cuidar a nuestro hermanito, cuídate Marco-. y veo que el fantasma de Ace desparece con una sonrisa, siento algo mojado en mis mejillas cuando me paso una mano veo que son lagrimas mías con una sonrisa vuelvo a ver el horizonte y dijo en voz alta

 -De nada Ace-. dije con una sonrisa, desde arriba localizo a toda la tripulación, mi vista se dirijo en Luffy correteando con chopper y no pude evitar sonreír.- Te lo prometo Ace, no dejare que nada les pases.-prometi mirando a los lejos, cuando el viento paso como una caricia y supe que Ace había escuchado mi promesa.


	8. Capitulo 8

Mientras pasan los días poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando mas al estar aquí, parece el nido de cuervo es mi nuevo puesto, veo que el sunny es el mismo que el moby dick con la misma energía y tripulantes. Tambien últimamente he visto que todos los mugiwaras tenia pesadillas era mi deber  
Yo y Luffy

Una noche me encuentro en el cuarto de los hombre durmiendo, ya que es el turno de luffy de la guardia, cuando llevo rato dormido mi instinto me levanta y me dirijo afuera del cuarto escucho un ligero sollozo tratando de amortiguarlo, veo que el llanto viene del puesto de vigía, extrañando transformo mis brazos en alas y me dirijo al puesto, cuando em asomo veo a luffy llorando con los ojos cerrados lo único que se escucha es

-Ace.... No te vayas.. no me dejes solo..Ace no mueras-. susurra luffy con mas lagrimas en los ojos, siento mis ojos aguados así que me siento a su lado y lo cubro con mis alas, veo que se acurruca en mi pecho pero sigue llorando, con cuidado lo alejo un poco vuelo en forma de fénix y con el pico suavemente la cara, veo que luffy se va despertando aun con los ojos rojos me ve fijamente

-Marco no pude proteger a Ace, si tan solo no fuera débil-. dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos trino suavemente para llamar su atención, veo que voltea a mirarme y empiezo a cantar una parte de la canción de cuna solo para el

_Algún día, estos días difíciles (llorando)_

_serán recuerdos_

_así es, puedes llorar hasta que te sientas mejor_

_No somos tan fuertes_

_pero no somos tan débiles como pensamos_

_todo lo que sucedió será nuestra fuerza_

_El deseo borrado por los sonidos de la ciudad_

_hay una persona lavada por la multitud creciente_

_esa espalda siendo repelada, ponerse en cuclillas_

-Gracias hermano... tengo sueno-. dijo Luffy con un bostezo, sigo cantando esta vez mas suave, veo que cierra los ojos aun con lagrimas secas, lo veo durmiendo alfin con una sonrisa, paro de cantar vuelvo a mi forma humana, me siento en el suelo colocando su cara en mi pecho,veo que se acurruca mas, transformo mis brazos en alas y nos cubro a los dos en un capullo protector, mientras Luffy duerme me quedo haciendo la guardia por el

-No es tu culpa, capitán, Ace murió por proteger a su hermanito, Sabo hubiera hecho lo mismo, hasta yo también lo haría por algunos de mis hermanos, no fue culpa tuya Ace tomo la decision-. dijo suavemente.

Yo y Zoro

Después del episodio de Luffy, lo noto mas tranquilo, puedo sentí una mirada de agradecimiento no solo de luffy sino también Zoro el cual me voltea mirar con una sonrisa

-Gracias por lo que hicistes marco, de verdad tenia tiempo que no lo veía tan tranquilo, no era la primera vez que tenia esa pesadilla, nunca pudimos hacer nada para calmarlo ni siquiera Brook tocando el sake de binks version cuna, que es la favorita de nuestro capitán, hizo que durmiera tranquilo, pero llegastes tu y lo siento diferente, no lo sentía así desde que conocimos a Sabo en Dressrosa, solo te dijo que gracias-. dijo Zoro con una sonrisa

-No es nada yoi-. es mi deber como vuestro hermano mayor-. le contesto a Zoro con una media sonrisa, veo que se va alejando y no pude evitar darme cuenta el enorme peso que tiene Zoro en los hombros, al ser el vice capitán tienes que velar por los otros, me hace acordarme al ser el primer comandante de shirohige prácticamente era el vice-capitán y en se momento sentía un gran pesos, pero con los anos me fui acostumbrado pero este equipo que apenas llevan 2 anos de crearse, han pasado por mucho, luffy sabe escoger bien a su primer oficial, con un movimiento me alejo y me apoyo en la baranda del Sunny pase toda la manana viendo las olas pasar , cuando me doy cuenta Sanji ya nos esta llamando para el almuerzo, me dirigo hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa me siento en la silla, mientras como veo a luffy diciéndome

-Neee Margo, cuéntame una aventura con Ace-.dijo Luffy emocionado, no pude votar sonreír

-Es Marco, capitán-. dije con un suspiro

-Eso fue lo que dije-. dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, volteo a ver a Zoro que sigue comiendo en silencio, me acorde de algo que paso con lo de ace

-Bueno, esto fue en una isla del nuevo mundo, Ace fue perseguido por un anciano-.

-Como así-. pregunta Usopp con curiosidad, veo a toda la tripulación mirándome y veo a Zoro levantando la cabeza con curiosidad mal disimulada

-bueno fue mas que todo cuando nos paramos a un isla a comprar provisiones-.dije contando la historia

_**Flash Back** _

_**Me encontraba caminando en la isla junto con Ace,Vista y Tacht, mientras buscamos las provisiones, vemos un anciano en un taburete vendiendo un montón de comidas empaquetadas mientras pasamos por el puesto,volteo a ver a ambos lado y no veía Ace** _

_**-Oye vista has visto a Ace? yoi-. pregunte** _ **_mirándolo_ **

_**-Pense que venia con nosotros-. dijo Vista con curiosidad, volteamos a ver a todos lados** _

_**-Como se nos pudo perder Ace, si hace poco estaba a nuestro lado-. dije con ira** _

_**-Ya salio tu instinto mama gallina?, Ace se puede cuidar solo-. dijo Tacht al lado de Vista con unas bolsas en las manos** _

_**-No soy una mama Tacht, solo me preocupe el desastre que causara yoi-. dije con pereza y seguimos buscando a Ace** _

_**-Mama gallina-. dicen Vista y Tacht en voz baja** _

_**-Los escuche yoi-. mientras buscábamos Ace aprovechamos de comprar todas las provisiones con las manos llenas cada uno de 9 bolsas y Tacht jalando un carro gigante con un montón de cajas de comida y frutas** _

_**-Tenemos todo listo Tacht?-. pregunto vista mirando a Tacht con rabia contenida** _

_**-Si si, acaso no puedes con algunas bolsista-.dijo Tacht con una sonrisa burlona** _

_**-Pequeño...-, dijo Vista** _

_**Cuando seguimos caminando vemos un monto de gente alrededor en una pequeña multitud, cuidadosamente nos acercamos** _

_**-Que paso ahora yoi?-. le pregunto a una senora a mi lado** _

_**-Acabaron de robar un puesto de comida-. dijo con rabia** _

_**-Oh enserio? yoi-. pregunta con una vena latiendo en la frente, volteo a ver a Vista y a Tacht los cuales estaban sudando** _

_**-Como era esa persona madan-. pregunta Tacht sudando de forma extraña** _

_**-Bueno era alto, tenia el cabello negro con ondas, unos ojos grises con pecas en ambas mejilla y un sombrero vaquero anaranjado-. dijo la senora la cual esta señalando al sitio.-De hecho allí esta todavía-. sacando un escoba de la espalda** _

_**Nos acercamos al centro de la multitud y vemos a Ace con la boca llena de comida y las manos abarrotadas de comida empaquetada tratando de escapar de un anciano con una espada** _

_**-Hagamos como que no vimos nada-. dijo vista sudando nerviosamente,** _

_**-Acuerdo-. dijimos Tacht y yo al unisono** _

_**Mientras nos alejábamos de la multitud rápidamente hacia donde s encontraba el moby dick, no llevábamos ni medio metro caminando cuando Ace voltea a mirarnos con una gran sonrisa llena de comida, vemos a la multitud mirándonos a los tres y en ese momento ace grita con alegría** _

_**-Marco, Tacht, Vista, donde estaban? los andaba buscando-. dijo Ace aun con las comidas en las manos caminando hacia nosotros, Tacht instintivamente voltea a ver a la multitud tenían auras oscuras y el líder del grupo era el anciano con la espada** _

_**-Lo siento pero no te conocemos chico-. dijo Tacht a ace caminando mas rápido** _

_**-Como van a decir eso, son mis hermanos-. dijo Ace, volteamos a ver a la multitud empezando a correr hacia nosotros los cuatro nos colocamos pálidos** _

_**-Corred-. dijo Tacht con sujetando el carro y corriendo a rápida velocidad** _

_**Todos empezamos a correr de la multitud furiosa lanzándonos cosas** _

_**-Esta es la ultima vez que vas a una isla bajándote con nosotros yoi-. dije corriendo esquivando las cosas que nos lanzaban diciendo** _

_**-Devuélvanme la comida, bribones-.dijo el anciano batiendo la espada** _

_**-Devuelvan la comida-.gritaba la multitud** _

_**seguimos corriendo y Vista se coloca al lado de Ace** _

_**-Eres demasiado problemático, como se te ocurre robar un puesto de comida, teniendo para comprarla-. dijo Vista dándole un golpe a Ace en al cabeza** _

_**-Es que se veía deliciosa-. dijo Ace encongiendose los hombros y esquivando......una gallina?** _

_**-Maldito hermano problemático, dijo Tacht aun corriendo, perdemos a la multitud entre los arboles y vemos el moby dick listo para zarpar,esperando nuestra llegada** _

_**-Abrid la compuerta yoi-.dije alto, veo a Curiel asomándose** _

_**-Oh ya llegaron, porque están corriendo?-. pregunta Curiel con curiosidad cuando voltea a ver a una multitud furiosa persiguiéndolos, Curiel estaba sudando frió** _

_**-Abríd la compuerta Curiel rápido-. dijo Tacht jalando el carro** _

_**-Ahora que abran hecho-. piensa Curiel mientras abría la compuerta, después de todos entrar, Curiel cierra la compuerta y me paro al lado de el** _

_**-Partid yoi-. dije con voz alta, partimos dejando atrás a una multitud furiosa, después de 10 minutos alejándonos de la isla hasta que no se veía mas, me tiro en la cubierta con Tacht y Vista, veo que Curiel se acerca a nosotros con Rakuyo** _

_**-Que paso?-. pregunta Curiel** _

_**-Ace ven aca ahora-.dije con voz de autorida,** _

_**Se ve a un Ace sudando frió y pálido acercándose a marco tratando de sonreir** _

_**-Oh Marco admite que fue divertido-. dijo Ace sudando** _

_**-No volverás a bajar con nosotros a una isla entendido yoi, ahora por tu culpa ya no podemos acércanos a la isla otra vez-. dije con un aura oscura** _

_**-Oh vamos Marco no es la gran cosa-. dijo Ace sin preocupación** _

_**-Corred, tienes un minuto antes de que te mate-. dije transformando mi mano en fuego** _

_**Veo a Ace corriendo, tras contar un minuto persigo Ace diciendo** _

_**-Tu y tus malditos hábitos, algún día vas a matarnos,-. lanzadole bolas de fuegos** _

_**Fin del flash back** _

Veo a toda la tripulación callada, derrepente todos rompen a reír, puedo ver a Usopp, Brook y a Luffy riéndose en el suelo, sugetandose sus estómagos, a Nami y Robin tiendo fuertemente, a Zoro con una sonrisa burlona, y a los otros no paraban de reírse

-No da risa yoi, lo peor es que la multitud vio el jolly roger de ojashi ,espero que lo hayan olvidado-.dije con una mano en la cabeza, siento una mano grande a mi lado

-Que nos querías decir con esto, que mas paso?-pregunto Franky con curiosidad

-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que al ser el Vice Capitan no es nada fácil y mas que todo no poder defender a tus nakamas que están contigo, lo que quería contar con esta anécdota es que hasta el primer oficial puede dudar de su poder para proteger, es decir que con lo de el anciano hacia Ace, y con lo sucedido en marineford hace 2 anos, me di cuenta que aun siendo el primer oficial no pude salvar no solo a Ace sino también a Ojashi y a mis hermanos, también quiero decir que hasta el primer oficial puede compartir la carga de sus hombros con sus nakamas, eso nos ha pasado mucho en la tripulación de Ojashi, y yo siendo el mayor y el primer oficial me costaba al principio confiar a los demás , pero a medida que fui recargando mas el peso a mis hermanos fui sintiéndome mas relajado-. dije con seriedad, volteo a ver hacia Zoro disimuladamente el cual tenia su cabeza agachada-. volteo también a ver a todos de reojo y todos con caras sorprendidas menos por Luffy que se tapaba los ojos con su sombrero

-Tambien para eso esta los nakamas, ustedes no están solo se tienen uno a los otros y estoy tranquilo con eso, ustedes tienen algo que no tuvimos en la tripulación de Ojashi, si confiábamos en los demás y sabíamos que teníamos la espalda cubierta, pero aun así uno que se hizo llamar nakama nos traiciono ocasionando la muerte de otro hermano, allí todos nos dimos cuentas que hasta un hermano te puede traicionar y por un tiempo nos costo confiar un poco en el otro, ya que no sabíamos quien iba a traicionarnos otra vez, pero con ustedes puedo sentir plena confianza entre uno a los otros, cada aventura que ustedes han tenido fue fortaleciendo su vinculo, eso fue algo que no teníamos nosotros, pero ustedes tienen eso especial que muy pocas tripulaciones tienen-. dijo con las mano juntas apoyadas abajo de mi mentón viéndolos a todos a todos con una ligera sonrisa, veo de reojo que Zoro sale de la habitación de la cocina, me quedo sentado viendo a los restante mugiwaras

-Gracias Marco, eso significo mucho para nosotros-.dijo Nami con una sonrisa

-Shishsihsi no sabia que teníamos ese lazo tan misterioso-. dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa ahora

-Buaaa no estoy llorando baka-. dijo Franky abrazando a un Brook llorando también

-Bueno voy hacer un pastel, que tipo de pastel te gusta Marco?-. me pregunta Sanji, veo que el cocinero tiene una ligera sombra en los ojos, pero sabiendo que no era de mi incumbencia dije

-Me encanta el chocolate yoi-. Dije emocinado pensando en los diferentes tipos de chocolates

-Entonces chocolate sera, Robin-chann, me ayudarías a fregar-. dijo Sanji con un ligero baile de fideos con los ojos en forma de corazón

-Fufufufu claro Sanji-. dijo Robin levantándose ayudando a recoger los platos

-Tambien los ayudo minna-. dijo Jimbe agarrando los platos y hablando con Sanji y Robin de diferentes cosas

-Shishishi Chopper, Usopp vamos a jugar un juego-. dijo Luffy emocionado

-Yosh les he contando la vez que me llamaron el rey de los juegos por mi habilidad de correr-. dijo Usopp en su pecho con orgullo, pude ver que era una mentira, pero vi la cara de Luffy y Chopper con los ojos de estrellas

-Sugoiii, enserio Usopp-. Dijeron los dos al unisono

-. Si una vez estaba en un campo......-. veía que salia a la cocina con Chopper y Luffy a su lado contándole la mentira

-Auhh yo voy construir algo superrrr-. Dijo Franky con su pose saliendo de la cocina transformando su cuerpo en forma de caballo

-Yohohoho, yo escribiré una nueva canción yohoho-. antes de salir veo que el esqueleto dice hacia Nami.

\- Nami-san, que tipo de panties llevas hoy? yohoho-. siendo recibido por una patada de fuego y un puno con.. haki?-.

-Que te den-. grito Nami con los dientes en forma de tiburón, saliendo de la cocina hacia la cubierta

Veo a Brook tirado en el suelo, siento una gota de la cabeza saliendo, con un suspiro salgo de la cocina, miro hacia todos lados y pregunto

-Alguien a visto a Zoro, yoi?-. pregunte, veo que Usopp se para de corre y dice

-debe de estar en la sala de entrenamiento-. y con un dedo apunta hacia donde estaba Zoro, y sigue jugando

-Gracias yoi, subo las escaleras, con mi haki detecto a Zoro el cual como dijo Usopp, me paro enfrente de la puerta y toco

-Adelante-. Dijo Zoro con flojera

Entro y lo veo levantando una pesa mas grande que el, pero en su cara veo que esta un poco ido con un suspiro me siento a su lado viendo hacia la ventana, veo que Zoro para suelta la pesa y se seca con una toalla, se sienta a mi lado mirando en conjunto hacia la tripulación, nos quedamos un momento en silencio cuando derrepente Zoro voltea a mirarme con su ojo y con voz seria me dice

-Entendí lo que me querías decir-. dijo Zoro con voz seria mirándome fijamente. Solo atine a asentir sin decir palabra

-No todo el tiempo los podrás proteger yoi-. le dijo con voz queda, recordando lo ocurrido en la guerra

-Es mi deber como el primer oficial, jure que nunca perdería de nuevo, y la final los perdí a todos en archipelado Sabody y no ayude a mi capitán cuando mas lo necesitaba-. dijo Zoro con una mano en forma de puno y una mirada de impotencia

-Tambien era mi deber cuidar a la mi padre y a mis hermanos, y proteger a Ace, pero a la final no conseguí hacerlo, mi padre confió en mi para dirigirlos y que fue lo que hice los guié a una guerra sin sentido contra Kurohige, lo cual ocasiono que perdiera a mas miembros de la tripulación yoi-. dije con voz fuerte parándome del mueble mirando fijamente a Zoro

-Lo tuyo fue diferente a mi, yo tenia que protegerlos y guíar a Luffy como el rey de los piratas, tu no entiendes nada Marco-. dijo Zoro levantándose de golpe colocándose enfrente de mi con seriedad y rabia contenida

-Y tu crees que yo no?, como comandante de un yonko, como el hermano mayor de la tripulación de mi padre, yo tenia que cuidarlos, vi como cada uno moría por la tripulación de Kurohige, vi sus mirada de dolor y como se apoderaban de sus frutas, tu eres el que no entiendes Roronoa, tu lleva apenas 2 anos, yo llevo mas de una década en esto del primer oficial yoi-. dije gritándole

-Tu no conoces la perdida, yo si la conozco, la tripulación todos están vivos, en comparación a la mía, tienes una segunda oportunidad que todos estén juntos nuevamente, no te enfrasques en tu dolor Zoro yoi, eres alguien recervado y entiendo eso, pero tienes que contar tu males, eso no te hace menos fuerte, al revés te hace mas fuerte, no desperdicies que están todos juntos, vuélvete mas fuerte, para no perder a nadie tal cual los perdí yo yoi-. dije gritándole a Zoro veo que se mantiene callado

-No quiero te suceda lo mismo que a mi-. dije con voz queda, recordando las sonrisas de todos mis hermanos los cuales corrieron por mi mente. tras decir eso me alejo dejando a Zoro solo pensando, cuando vuelvo a la cubierta Jimbe se me acerca con seguridad

-Esta bien Marco?-. pregunto Jimbe y con una sonrisa le contesto

-Si, tuve que hacer que alguien entrara en razón-. dije en conjunto mirando hacia la sala de entrenamiento, veo que Jimbe sonríe

-Salio tu instinto de mama gallina, Marco?-. dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso mismo me decía Tacht y no soy una mama Jimbe yoi-. dije con un encogimiento de hombro.

A la anochecer después de la cena y el himno del sake de binks, me dirigó hacia la habitación al entrar veo que ya todos están durmiendo al pasar por las hamacas localizo una que esta vacía, con un suspiro salgo silenciosamente hacia la cubierta del barco cuando veo a Zoro en el nido del cuervo entrando con unas pesas haciendo la guardia, en vez de subir me transformo en fénix y vuelo alrededor del barco mis llamas amarillo y azul resaltando en la el cielo oscuro me coloco a lado de Zoro aun en forma de fénix, el sin dejar las pesas me mira con un asentimiento de cabeza y colocándose tenso, con un impulso vuelvo a salta y me paro enfrente de su cara lo miro fijamente y canto

_Quiero protegerte, incluso hay libertad condicional esperándonos_

_desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, nuestro destino se convirtió en uno_

_no olvides, cuando te das la vuelta ... siempre estoy a tu lado_

_quieres vivir felizmente_

_pero la vida no siempre es feliz_

_inesperadamente se encuentran, hay cosas tristes inesperadas también_

_'¿Por qué nací?'_

_'¿por qué estoy aquí?'_

encontré una respuesta clave para ese rompecabezas

-Zoro me mira con una inclinación de los hombros y veo una mirada vulnerable por algunos momentos. vuelvo a mi forma de humano y le dijo

-Tu sabes esa respuesta Zoro yoi, cual es?-. dije antes de bajar del nido con un salto y dirigirme a los camarotes dejando a Zoro para pensar, mientra me acuesto y cierro los ojos vuelvo en el tiempo

**_-Flash back_ **

**_-Me encuentro en el moby dick, dando un recorrido cuando veo la forma de Ace agachado en la cubierta, veo al joven de 17 anos viendo con una mirada perdida, me le acerco lentamente veo una mirada en sus ojos_ **

**_-Que haces aquí Ace?-. le dije tratando de sonar tranquilizador, sabiendo y esperando que pronto se uniría a la tripulación, veo que me mira con una mirada perdida en sus ojos grises y me pregunta_ **

**_-Esta bien yo naciera?-. me pregunto_ **

**_-Claro que si yoi, ojashi dice que todo nino es hijo del mar-. le dije, sentándome a su lado_ **

**_-Pero yo merezco vivir?-. me pregunto con tristeza_ **

**_-Si lo haces, pero tu sabes la clave de ese rompecabezas, esta bien que ahorita no lo descubras, pero con el tiempo lo encontrara, piensa en esa pieza faltante, y al encontrarla sabras la respuesta yoi-.dije parándome y dejándolo en plena soledad._ **

**_Al mes veo a un Ace portando la marca de ojashi con orgullo en su espalda, echando broma y riéndose con el resto de la tripulación, me paro en una esquina sin dejar de sonreír, veo que se acerca hacia mi con una gran sonrisa_ **

**_-Encontraste la clave al rompecabezas yoi?-. le pregunte mirándolo fijamente_ **

**_-Si-. me dijo con una sonrisa_ **

**_-Cual es?-. le pregunte viéndolo_ **

**_\- La familia, esa es la respuesta Marco, descubrir que si merezco vivir-. Me dijo Ace con una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír y desordenarle mas el pelo_ **

**_-Así es Ace esa es la clave yoi-. dije con un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, veo que Ace se aleja al ser llamado por Tatcht, mientras se aleja veo la marca de Ojashi brillando con un orgullo en su espalda._ **

**_Fin del Flash Back_ **

Al día siguiente al levantarme y después de dirigirme al bano para un aseo rápido, mientras coloco el agua tibia en la banera me acuerdo de la mirada de Zoro, la cual era la misma que tenia Ace en su momento

-Espero que el también haya encontrado la respuesta yoi-. Dije mientras sacaba el agua de la banera y me secaba con una toalla en el cabello, dejo la toalla a un lado, y me coloco un short con una de las camisa moradas, me dirijo al lavamanos y mientra me cepillo con mi mano libre toco la marca de ojashi, tras cepillarme, salgo del bano y por la baranda detecto a Zoro mas relajado hablando con luffy, veo que empieza a sonreír ras una broma de luffy, para después golpearlo por casi caerse por la baranda, Sanji nos llama al desayuno mientras todo se dirijen a al cocina primero como siempre luffy, veo que Zoro esta aun lado de la puerta esperándome, con un asentimiento de cabeza me dirijo hacia el

-Encontré la respuesta marco-. dijo Zoro serio y alejándose hacia cocina y junto adentrandonos hacia la cocina para pasar un tiempo de cálidad con la familia


End file.
